two households
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: The Swan and Cullen's are rivals at Forks high school. But there are hidden feeling between Edward and Bella. a deep memory of their past and how much things have changed. at first they hate each other but hate turns into something else. FORBIDDEN LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

Forks, the rainiest place on earth. But underneath the cloudy atmosphere held two families.

The Swans and the Cullen's. Each set of families have been fighting ever since the others arrived. A dominance to wipe each other out.

While at a meeting the son of Carlisle Cullen and the daughter of Charlie Swan meet. They try to fight the instant attraction which beholds them. But will they hide their passion forever?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Songs:

Fort Minor: remember the name

chamillionaire - rock star (ft. lil wayne) - Ultimate Victor

Mad'House (Like a Prayer)

*********************************************************************

Chapter 1

I drove to school in my black Volvo with my two brothers, James and Emmett my friend Rosalie was driving her convertible car to school already.

"God I'm hungry" Emmett moaned rubbing his stomach me and James chuckled. We parked up and Rosalie got out of her car to greet Emmett.

"Hey baby" she cooed

"Hey" he kissed her. Both me and James rolled our eyes. But then James froze and looked behind me I immediately tensed. The Cullen's had arrived at school.

"Emmett" I said

"Yes" he said smiling at me he frowned and then tensed also when he saw the Cullen's. He tightened his grip on Rosalie. I saw them all get out of the car. Alice, the pixie one who didn't really have anything to do with the business was the one who go tout first out of the back, followed by her boyfriend, and best friend of the leader, Jasper Whitlock. When we heard the news of him joining the Cullen clan we were shocked it's usually only blood families who are allowed close encounters with the fighting.

And then finally, the leader of the coven, before his father, Edward Cullen. The older brother of the Cullen clan stepped out of his silver Volvo with his black shades and smirked at Jasper who chuckled in response.

I saw people start to gather as they realized that we had both arrived.

I still remember last time.

_Flashback _

_Myself and James were walking back to my car when we heard the shouting_

"_Get the fuck away from her" _

_we looked up to see Emmett get Rosalie behind his back, standing in front of him were Jasper and Edward _

"_We didn't do anything!" Edward yelled _

"_Sure, that's why she was saying get the hell off me" _

"_As we said we didn't fucking start anything" Jasper replied glaring at Emmett. _

_Me and James went to interfere _

"_Emmett calm down" I said standing beside him, I looked towards the Cullen's "Why don't you go home Cullen" I snarled _

_he smirked and looked at me in a way he shouldn't have, he glared. James punched him. Jasper went to help him but I got him back and punched him in the jaw earning a crack. _

"_Fuck!" he cursed on the ground while holding his jaw. The students started to come out to witness the fight. Edward had punched James in the stomach, winding him. I walked to him and we both started to fight. Edward wasn't hesitating to hit. Don't get me wrong he might be a cocky bastered but he didn't like fighting against a woman he thought it was wrong. _

_After we had a few cuts and bruises we got called into the principal's office. He had called our parents. Both clans mother came in seeing as if the fathers came in, they would fight also. Renee was disappointed in all of us as was Esme Cullen with her children. Whitlock's parents were killed when he was young so he went to live with the Cullen's._

_That night when we arrived home Charlie wasn't at all disappointed he was glad we fought back and he was so proud at me for breaking Jaspers jaw. Charlie and Renee had a fight that night we heard them from upstairs our mom was shouting at Charlie saying this was wrong and we could get hurt or killed. Charlie dismissed it saying they're older and capable of looking after themselves. _

_End of flashback _

I looked towards the growing crowd

"Shoo" I hissed they went inside when they heard the bell go.

The Cullen clan started to make there way in. they looked at us and we looked at them, well look might be a kind way to out it, it was more like a glare.

Myself and my family walked a head of them. We went into the office to collect our schedules for the semester.

"Here you are dears" Mrs. Cope gave us our schedules.

We heard the door open behind us and in entered the Cullen's

"Swan's" Edward nodded

"Cullen's" James replied

I saw Mrs. Cope look uneasy

"We'll leave" I said to her, making her come at ease. At looked towards my siblings and Rosalie

"Let's go" we looked at the Cullen's one last time before we left. I heard one of them say something along the lines of "I wish they would just die already"

"What was that Whitlock?" James snarled. I looked towards Jasper who was smirking

"You heard"

Edward decided to step in. I saw Emmett was about to but I stopped him,

"Go to class with Rosalie" I whispered "I'll deal with this"

He nodded and went away from the scene. I looked towards Whitlock

"Run along to class all of you" I turned and brought James with me.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do" Edward shouted.

"Is there a problem" The principal asked looking nervous

"No" I responded

"No, just a misunderstanding" Edward replied not looking away from him I got a strange feeling in my stomach I didn't understand.

Believe it or not we all used to be best friends. Our parents used to like each other I looked up to Esme as a second mother Carlisle was the funniest person I knew. Then one the rainiest evening of the night something happened which separated us all. I was the only one, apart from the two parents, that _really_ knew what happened that night.

Charlie and Carlisle had taught us to hate each other and it worked like a charm.

"Good now all of you get to class" Principal Greene asked.

We backed away but not breaking contact with each other. James had brought me to class, his class was opposite mine. I walked in to see Alice fidgeting with a piece of paper, she sat at the front while I sat behind her.

"Now we'll be working on a project this year I'll be partnering you all up, so let's see" he looked down at his list "Eric with Andy, Anne with Helene, Alice with Bella" I sighed I knew that would happen I saw Alice stiffen at the front of me, she turned her head to look at me behind her shoulder

fear was in her eyes but then the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and no doubt went to tell her boyfriend and brother.

I headed to my next class which was English. As the teacher was rabbi ting about stuff I already knew I dazed off into a flashback.

_It was the summer and Forks and surprisingly allowed us some sun. all of us were roughly 5-6. Me and Edward were playing in the garden while Jasper and Emmett were play wrestling _

"_You look pretty today Bells" Edward commented, he looked down at his Lego and his face blushed. _

"_T-thanks" I stuttered looking down and playing with my fingers. _

"_Bella?" _

"_Yes" I looked up to see him staring at me seriously _

"_When you g-get older, did you ever think a-about getting married?" _

_I bit my lip "I don't know we're too young to think about that" _

"_Bella come and play over here with us" my brother Emmett shouted, I chuckled as did Edward Emmett was a very over protective brother, even though he liked Edward he didn't like something's he said. Like when we were in the nursery he said I had pretty eyes. _

"_OK" I looked to Edward _

"_Go on I want to ask my mummy something" _

_I nodded and ran to Emmett and Jasper, our other brother James didn't like to play in the sun. _

"_Wrestle with Jasper Bells" Emmett smiled evilly at Jasper _

"_OK" I nodded eagerly I lay down on the grass, on my stomach, as did Jasper. Rosalie, and Alice had come over to see the challenge, the girls were cheering me while Emmett cheered Jasper on. I whacked down Jaspers fists and he yelped in pain._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to" _

_Emmett picked me up _

"_Stop" I laughed _

"_Emmett Swan"_

"_Daddy" I got out of Emmett death grip and went over to my daddy, he chuckled and picked me up hugging me close. _

"_Ah my little fireball angel" I giggled _

"_Daddy" I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He laughed _

"_Did I see you beat Jasper?" he set me down and smiled at me. _

"_Yes" I jumped up and down clapping my hands._

"_Bella?" I looked to see Edward come out with Esme. _

"_Hello dears drinks" _

_my brothers and friends ran towards the drinks while Edward touched my arm, I had a strange sensation in my tummy. _

"_Can I talk to you" he asked, I nodded. Edward had walked us to a near by tree which was shaded my the trees we could still see our families._

"_Bella" he fidgeted with something in his hand "Em here" he passed me a silver claddah ring with a blue gem forming the heart. _

"_Edward" I gasped _

"_It was my grandma's she said for me to give it to someone I lov…liked" he corrected _

"_I can't…" but I was cut off my his chuckle_

"_Please Bella" he gave me the puppy eyes and the pouty lip I couldn't refuse. _

"_Fine" I sighed he smiled and gave me a thin chain to put it on seeing as it was too big to fit my finger. _

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I was putting my stuff away in the locker when I heard chanting. I walked round the corner to see James and Edward fighting.

**Please remember to review this chapter thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember to review this chapter thanks x**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Songs:

Papa Roach- To be loved

Korn- Coming undone

Flyleaf- Sorrow

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 2

Shit! I ran towards the growing crowd. James had Edward in a headlock but Edward slipped out of his grasp and punched James in the face. I'll give him this, the boy could fight.

The crown chanted fight, fight

"I thought as much" Emmett had joined my side.

"You get James" I ordered. We walked up and separated both of them. I got Edward by the neck and pulled him back. Emmett held James in tact on the floor. I looked towards Edward her had a busted lip and a bleeding eyebrow.

"What the fuck was this about" I asked. He didn't answer. I looked towards the crowds who were smiling and whispering

"If I see anyone still here in 5 seconds I swear I'll beat the crap out of you all"

They were stunned but none the less they walked away, sorry, ran away.

"He did it first" Edward snarled "He made comments about my family"

I turned towards James "That true?"

"Yes, but you heard Whitlock before" he spat out blood from his mouth; Edward had done a number on him.

"I don't care" I looked to Emmett "Get him home and you might as well stay there day's almost over anyway" I shrugged.

When Emmett took James outside I turned to Edward

"Thanks to your and my brothers stunt our families will here of this and call a meeting tonight"

"Are you blaming this on me" he seethed

"I blaming it on both of you, I understand we're at war with each other but today was stupid someone else could have gotten hurt"

He growled

"Don't even think of it Cullen, you'll know I'll beat you ass to the ground"

He scoffed. His friend Whitlock came up to him

"You alright"

"Fine" Edward said still glaring at me

"Miss Swan. Mr Cullen and Whitlock a word" the principal asked.

I had driven us back home after having a long talk with the principal we had to get home.

I drove up tot the mansion and parked the car. James and Emmett walked side by side joking with each other. Out of the family I was sort of on the same level as my dad we took things very seriously when he came to fights with the other family.

We saw Charlie and Renee sitting on the seats arms crossed.

"Well" Charlie started he rose up "What happened?" he asked addressing James

"Cullen was annoying me, he kept brining stuff up about the past and how they were going to wipe us out and it just pissed me off"

He nodded "Well we can't have that at all"

He looked to me "Bella arrange a meeting tonight"

I nodded and sighed. I walked out and got our usual messenger. Phil.

He delivered the message to the Cullen's while I went and trained.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Bella come on"

I walked down stairs and got in my car, we drove to our usual place. A little meeting place in Seattle.

We walked in. our guns in check along with daggers just in case.

The door man Laurent was there waiting for us

"They here" Charlie asked

"Yes sir" he opened the doors and gestured us in. I saw them all. Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and their cousin Demetri.

"Charlie" the father of the group nodded

"Carlisle" our father replied back.

"Let us begin" we all took our seats. Edward opposite me.

"Now let us talk about the school incident" Charlie started

I looked to Edward but he wasn't looking at me directly he was looking at my chest. I was about to pounce on him but he looked at me with wide eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down, shit, I still had the ring round me which he had given me when we were younger. I didn't look back at him I turned my attention back to the meeting.

To tell you the truth I had feeling for him still. I didn't hate him I still thought of him as the best friend who was there for me when we were younger. But I had to show it all as I hated him with a passion.

**I know this chapter is short, but only because I want to start Edward's POV next. Future chapters will be longer I guarantee that x**

**Review this chapter thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Please Remember to review this chapter x

Songs:

My chemical romance- Teenagers

Flyleaf- All around me

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Hurry up Pixie" I shouted fixing my hair in the mirror.

"OK shut up you big girl" she held Jaspers hand and we walked out I rolled my eyes at my sister. We climbed into my silver Volvo and raced to school.

"My car would be faster" Alice mentioned

"No it wouldn't" I smirked, winding her up

"Don't fucking start Edward" Jasper complained "It's too earlier"

I laughed "Well aren't you just a morning person"

He hit the back of my head.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

We arrived at school and I saw immediately the Swan's looking at us. I saw Bella though out all of them. I remember the day she left us, that was when my dad drummed it into us they were now our enemy. I didn't like that idea I tried to contact Bella but she couldn't reply because I saw her father tell he off once for trying to meet me. I would have helped her if it wasn't for my mother dragging me away.

I miss her, my god how much I miss her. I saw how beautiful she looked everyday as she walked down the halls of the school and how the male populations drooled over her.

"O come on tinkers I don't want to go shopping" he plead I smiled and nudged him.

We heard the bell go and we walked into school. I saw the Swans walk in front of us and I heard Jasper curse them. I hated when he curse Bella, I didn't give a fuck about him saying it about her brothers and Rosalie, but when it cam to Bella it took all of my strength not to beat the shit out of him.

We walked into the warm surroundings of the reception we saw the Swan collecting their schedule

"Swan's" I nodded

"Cullen's" James replied

I saw Mrs. Cope look uneasy

"We'll leave" Bella suggested making Mrs. Cope relax.

"Let's go" James said holding onto Bella. Fucker still thinks he can handle her like a baby.

I heard Jasper whisper "I wish they would just die already"

I noticed James pick up on that because he spun round and snarled

"What was that Whitlock"

"You heard" Jasper challenged. I was about to step in and I saw Emmett also walk forward. Ding, Ding round 44.

"Go to class with Rosalie" Bella asked Emmett he nodded and held Rosalie hand tight. She looked to us

"Run along to class all of you" she tugged James. That pissed me off.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do" I shouted, Alice tensed I knew it was difficult for her to see us fight.

"Is there a problem here" the principal asked

"No" Bella replied

"Just a misunderstanding" I replied not looking away from Bella.

"Good, now head of to your classes" he ordered. Bella dragged James away from us and we made our way to our classes.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

When I was in Maths I daydreamed to the day everything bad happened.

_I was sitting down on the tree I had given the ring to Bells. I smiled when I thought of her. _

"_Edward" I turned and saw her running to me with a panicked expression _

"_Bella" I hugged her close to me "What's wrong" _

_she told me something bad was going to happen, the next thing I knew I was taken home along with Jasper and Alice. _

"_Daddy what's going on?" I asked _

"_You are not to play with the Swans do you understand" _

"_Why…" _

"_Don't argue" he shouted we flinched back and Esme asked him to stop being so hard on us. _

_I cried upstairs in my room knowing I would never be able to talk to her again. _

Ever since that day Carlisle has been training us. Teaching us how to fight how to load a weapon exactra. I missed Bella so much.

**********************

I walked down the hall and spotted James.

"Cullen your family's scum you that"

I walked back to him, taking the bet, so I want to kick the guys ass.

"What'd you say Swan"

"I said your family should just go and die because they're scum"

I punched him and people started to gather. James got me in a headlock but I wiggled out of his grip my winding him, I punched his face and he fell to the ground. James punched me again and I knew my lip was busted I grabbed his hair and brought his face down so I could knee him and punch his face. People around us were chanting fight fight.

I climbed on top of him and started to punch him. The anger I had built up lashing out on him. Suddenly I felt someone's arm wrapped around my neck. I was bolted back. Bloody hell. Someone had a grip on them. I turned to see it was Bella while her other brother had hold of James.

"What the fuck was this about" she yelled. I would have answered only I was captivated by her. She looked towards the crowd.

"If I see anyone still here in 5 seconds I swear I'll beat the crap out of you all"

They hurried off believing she would do it.

"He did it first" I defended myself "He was insulting my family"

She turned to her still angered brother "That true"

"Yes, but you heard Whitlock before" James spat out blood from his mouth; I smiled sickly knowing I had done a number on him.

"I don't care" she looked to Emmett "Get him home and you might as well stay there day's almost over anyway" she shrugged.

With Emmett and James out of sight she now turned her attention to me

"Thanks to yours and my brother's behavior we have to have a meeting tonight"

"Are you blaming me" I seethed, did she not hear what James admitted to, he was the one who started it first. Okay I do sound like a child there I'll grant you that.

"I'm blaming it on both of you, I understand we're at war together" _trust me I don't want us to be love_ "But today was stupid and someone could have gotten hurt"

I growled at her uncontrollably

"Don't even think it Cullen, I'll beat your ass to the ground"

I smiled slightly knowing she would. I would do anything to have her touch. Even if that meant getting beaten to a pulp.

"You alright?" Jasper asked

"Fine" I replied still not looking away from her

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen and Whitlock a word please" he shown us to his office.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

I had driven us back. I knew Bella was right we would have a meeting about this. As we entered Carlisle had asked us what happened.

When we had finished a knock echoed the room. I had answered the door and there was Phil, there usual messenger.

"Meet us at the usual place at 9:00 tonight" I read out

"Everyone get ready, Edward call your cousin down so he can come down, ask him to get the weapons ready"

I nodded, not happily, if any of them hurt her I'll kill them myself.

****************** **************** ************** *************

That night we arrived 8:55. We had entered the red and black room. It had a round mahogany table in the middle so we were all facing each other.

Laurent had opened the door and in came the Swans. Bella had came in next to her father he hair was slightly curly. I smiled a small smile.

"Charlie" my father greeted. Not moving from his place where he was standing.

"Carlisle" he nodded his head

"Let us begin" my father suggested, we all sat down, I was pleased to find Bella was sitting opposite me I could just imagine us going out on dates I sighed mentally knowing that could never happen. She didn't have feelings for me she never wi…what the…I looked down to her chest and saw the blue, claddagh ring I had given her all those years ago. I looked up to meet her angry eyes, she looked like she was about to kill me. But she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then she looked down herself. Then realization hit her face. Could she possibly have feeling for me?

**Please remember to review this chapter x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember to review this chapter x**

**Songs:**

**Flyleaf – Sorrow, I can feel you all around me, Broken wings**

**Fall out Boy- This aint a scene**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The meeting was still going on. I didn't dare look at Edward knowing he would start asking me questions with his eyes.

I could feel them briefly look at me occasional.

"How dare you blame my child" Carlisle roared. I sighed knowing it wasn't just us who would need controlling. I saw James handle his gun. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and I shook my head as saying 'no'

"It is if it wasn't your fault everything would be fine" I knew what he was talking about and Carlisle noticed it too because his eyes grew wide and angered. I stood up

"That's enough both of you sit down" they did still glaring at each other "We're here to deal with the incident from today" I stressed I saw Carlisle look at me and his face soften knowing he knew I knew partly of it when I knew exactly what happened. I sat back down.

"Your right Bella" Charlie said to me "I think we need a break though first"

"I think that's a good thing" Carlisle nodded

"O agreeing are we now" Charlie snapped

"Dad" I warned he sighed and walked out of the door.

I followed my dad, trusting my brothers to behave for a while.

I walked out to fresh air and leaned back on the wall.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Edward standing near the closed door

"What Cullen" I leaned more onto the wall closing my eyes

"I want to know why're you still wearing the ring I gave you"

"It suits my skin color" I rolled my eyes I saw Edward come up to me and drag me into the alley way

"What the fuck" I went to punch him but he was faster he caught both of my arms and pinned them to my side. He trapped him self close so I couldn't kick myself free.

"Tell me" he whispered I gulped I didn't like to be close to him I knew I would loose it. I parted my lips and started to breath heavily, embarrassingly so, Edward looked down at my lips and leaned forward. His eyes closed and I closed mine, his grip on my arms loosing but I felt content here. Our lips brushed each other and I shuddered and gulped knowing what was to happen next.

"Bella?"

I shot my eyes open to the sound of my father's voice. I got out of Edward's grip and ran. O my god I almost kissed him, I touched my lips they still tingled when we brushed our lips. I couldn't help but smile a small smile.

I reached the room slowing my pace and catching my breath. Laurent opened the door and allowed me in.

"Bella please sit down" Charlie said

"Where's Edward" Carlisle asked

"He'll be here in a minute" Jasper said

The door opened behind me and in entered Edward

"Right now, we have to come and agreement, we shall have our own lands we shall not pass each other"

"A treaty" Alice questioned

"Yes" Carlisle answered

"Here are the rules, if any of us have a fight, if one gets injured by the other or crosses over to our side a war shall begin"

We nodded at Charlie's words. I looked to Edward and he didn't look happy about this.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Now behave all of you" Renee asked,

"I need to talk with dad" I said walked off towards my fathers study. I knocked on the door and waited

"Come in" he said in his professional voice

I peeked my head round and he smiled

"Fireball" I laughed closing the door behind me, he got up and hugged me. "You were brilliant last night Bella at the meeting I'm so proud to call you my daughter"

I nodded "Thanks, I just need to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"Well my partner for English is Alice Cullen, what if we don't have enough time to finish the project at school?"

he thought fore a moment, considering the treaty

"Well you stay close to home obviously, but em meet at the café"

I nodded standing up and walking out

"O Bella" I turned

"Yes father?"

"After I go out of this world"

"Father please don't speak of this" I begged, I hated when he talked about this with me

"No you need to hear this, after I go the family business is left to you, the offices, this business with the Cullen's. my houses, my money everything"

I gasped

"F-father no it…"

"Child you have been the person who is the most reliable in the family, always someone I could trust" he kissed my forehead

"What about mom?"

he stiffened "Your mother doesn't deserve it"

I nodded not wanting to ask him.

"Now go on, off to school and control your brothers"

I rolled my eyes "I'll try"

He laughed.

**SCHOOL**

I drove us again to school and praying today would be a better day. I parked up and saw the Cullen's already there laughing and joking.

I got out and saw Edward's head whip my way. I didn't look at him at first but I needed to see him. I looked and saw something in his eyes which I hadn't seen ever since we were kids. It scared me.

ENGLISH CLASS

"I want everyone in there partners now, chop, chop"

Alice turned her chair towards my desk and sat down. She looked nervous

"Now I want you to come up with a story which both you and your partner will be doing together and everything must be perfect, your grammar everything"

The class ground. And we got on to it. Alice hadn't said anything so I volunteered

"So what's your ideas?"

She looked up wide eyed

"Em, I'm not sure"

I nodded and I suggested we do our separate ideas and then come together next lesson to see which one we like the most.

LUNCH

I walked down the halls on to the cafeteria but someone dragged me side ways. I was pushed into a empty room

I saw Edward standing by the now locked door.

"Answer me Bella, why are you wearing it"

I didn't speak

"Bella do you have feelings for me"

"Would it matter if I did this still wouldn't be allowed"

He went silent "You have feelings for me?"

I pursed my lips not wanting to say anything. In three large strands he was in front of me and cradling my face. I tried to push away put it wouldn't work.

"Stop Bella" he whispered in my ear and I immediately relaxed "Just let yourself feel"

He turned his head and kissed my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Please remember to review this chapter x

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Songs:

Beyonce- Diva

********************************************************************

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

When Edward's lips landed on mine, I felt my whole body melt. I leaned more forward taking his hair into my hands and threading them. He moaned at that.

He pushed me forward to the desk and I gasped, he took the opportunity to taste me with his tongue. I mirrored his movements. But then the door clicked open and Edward flew himself to the other side of the room.

We saw the back of Mr. Banners head.

"Well why don't you…"

"Mr. Banner please I really need your help" Angela plead

"Ok" he closed the door and me and Edward sighed in relief. I realized what I had just done.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath I walked fast out of the room

"No Bella don't…" but I slammed the door and ran down the halls trying to get away from him.

When I was clear I was out of everyone's sight I put my head in my hands and knelt down. What the hell did I just do? My father trusted me and I knew he shouldn't because I knew I was irrevocably in love with my enemy.

Edward's POV

"Answer me Bella, why are you wearing it" she didn't speak she just stood there looking adorable. I needed to know this because if I knew she had feelings for me that was it,

"Bella do you have feelings for me?"

"Would it matter if I did this still wouldn't be allowed"

That wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. Ok I'm stuck between heaven and hell.

"You have feelings for me?"

She pursed her beautiful pouty red lips. In three large strands I was in front of her, I noticed my breathing picked up slightly. I cradled my face. She tried to push away but it wouldn't work.

"Stop Bella" I whispered in my ear and I immediately relaxed "Just let yourself feel"

I turned his head and kissed her lips.

My stomach was doing flips realizing what I done. She melted into my embrace and started to embrace the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her slender fingers tangled themselves into my thick hair. I moaned into her mouth feeling the sensation of her touch and smell. I pushed her back towards the table and she gasped. I took the opportunity to taste her with my tongue. I almost died right there she tasted like strawberries and other sinful treats. She mirrored my movements.

Then we both heard the door open and I flew over to the other side of the room.

I recognized it as Mr. Banner and Angela. Angela was asking him to help her with some work of hers. With a yes, he agreed and walked back out.

I turned towards Bella, I was about to tell her how much that kiss meant to me but she seemed horrified. O god please don't Bells.

"Shit" she cursed before walking out of the room quickly.

I called after her but she continued walking. Crap!

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella with her family. And Angela.

I walked to our usual table and saw Lauren sitting there.

"Hi Eddie"

o for goodness sake.

"It's Edward" I stressed

"Sure" she waved off "Janitors closet"

"Piss off" I hissed sitting down.

"I know you want me Eddie" I saw Jasper smirk I shot him a glare.

"Excuse me Alice?" I turned to see Bella. I saw her brothers at her table tense "I believe this belongs to you?"

She handed Alice's £1000 bracelet

"O thank go I thought I lost it"

Bella nodded and left.

I sighed; I needed to talk to talk to her.

"So Eddie?" Lauren said hopefully

"Lauren I won't tell you again" I growled

"Oooo I love it when you growl" she kissed my neck and I pulled away disgusted.

"Lauren" Bella came back

"More delivers Swan" she chuckled. Bella raised her eyebrows and Lauren shied away

"No, just simply saying to you your friends want you and I need to talk to Alice"

She nodded and got up. She looked at Bella frightened while Bella glared.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she turned her attention to Alice.

"Yes I wanted to say I've got some ideas"

"Great well meet me at the café near Le Bella?"

"Ok" she got excited knowing Alice she wanted to go shopping. But then she realized she couldn't go because we were enemies. Bella seemed to notice this

"Tell you what; bring a friend who enjoys shopping also so you can go?"

"Thanks"

Bella nodded and turned not looking at me.

It was five minutes away until class started again

"Edward em Lauren wanted me to give you this"

I sighed and said thanks, Angela was a nice girl.

_This is my number, not Laurens_

_07284653867_

_Text me so we can talk_

_Bella _

Emmett's POV

Rosalie had been acting strangely recently she wasn't really talkative I mentioned something about a car the other day and she didn't perk up or anything James noticed this too. Every time I asked her what's wrong she just mumbled I'm on my period. I knew she was lying but that just made me feel a bit sick.

Bella had come back to the table after seeing what the girl Cullen wanted. I decided to text Bells.

**To Bells **

**From Emmett **

**Rosales's been acting weird, have a word for me, she won't tell me what it is. **

I waited a couple minutes for Bella to reply, she was sneaky with that type of thing

My phone buzzed

_To Emmett _

_From Bella _

_If she won't tell you what makes you think she'll tell me, I'll try but don't get your hopes up x_

I smiled softly

"Who's that" Rosalie snapped "A girl is it?"

"What no Rose"

"Forget it" she snarled and walking away

I looked towards Bella pleading

"I'll go" she offered, before hand she whispered something to Angela. I swear I saw her slip something in her hand before walking off.

Me and James started talking about Rose. Angela said goodbye to us because she needed to study we smiled and greeted her goodbye. I saw Angela go to the Cullen's, don't get me wrong she was fine going to them but I didn't want her getting hurt by one of them. Angela was like family our little sister she was involved with the treaty in my eyes.

Cullen sighed and nodded before she walked away, he opened a piece of paper and smiled slightly.

What the fuck was that about?


	6. Chapter 6

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Songs:**

**TI- Whatever you like**

**Chris Brown- Kiss Kiss**

**Swizz beatz- money in the bank**

**Ciara- 1 2 step **

**Party like a rockstar remix **

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I followed Rosalie and saw she had gone into the bathroom

"Rose?"

She looked at me with puffy eyes I went up to her and sat down, she was leaning on the wall.

"What am I going to do Bella?"

"Rose what's wrong?"

She shook her head "N-Nothing"

"Come on Rose, what's my idiot brother did this time"

She looked up at me and chuckled a bit I smiled a small smile

"Well first of your about to have one less brother"

I chuckled

"And secondly your about to be a auntie"

I looked at her shocked. I then looked towards her stomach

"So what am I suppose to tell Emmett?"

**Edward's POV**

To say I was giddy was an understatement I was dancing on the moon. Bella Swan had just given me her number.

I was in PE. The class was just interrupted by Miss Braun

"Do you mind if my class joined"

I shot my head up Bella was in that class but so was Emmett

"Of course we'll meet you outside" Mr. Wilson replied "Come on class" he shouted to us.

We were on the baseball pitch and I saw Lauren complain again. I sighed, I hated girls like that.

"Right well who wants to throw the ball girl only"

They all cringed away from it like it was deceased

"I'll do it" a voice behind me said Bella walked pass me and got the ball from the teacher I smiled but I saw Emmett glare at me I gave him a look to say bring it on. He growled at that and I scoffed. I know I was a cocky bastered but I really hated this person.

Bella got in place and was talking to Angela. Angela was the only girl who wasn't afraid to talk to Bella. I talked to Bella personally a couple of week's back she was a decent girl.

Mike and Taylor were talking about how Angela was a nerd and how she was such a flake, I was about to put then right but two balls came flying towards there's the whole boys cringed. Bella came up to them while they were cringed on the floor holding onto what ever was left of them.

"Sorry they slipped" she shrugged. I chuckled and shook my head.

And so the game began.

Bella's POV

I had changed out of my gym kit and into my normal clothes. Finally the day was over. I had walked to my car to see James and Emmett arguing with the Cullen boys.

"No way your car's faster than mine Swan" Edward sneered o for goodness sake

"Wana bet" James asked

"What you offering?" Jasper asked, Alice close by his side

"How about if I win" Emmett started with a smile "I get your car"

"Emmett" I shouted standing next to him "Not the time…"

"Deal" Edward said ignoring me "But if I win" he smirked and paused

"What Cullen" Emmett snarled Edward smiled

"I get to have your sister for a week"

"You fucking prick"

"James don't" I was holding him back Emmett was still there, stone still he couldn't believe what Edward just suggested

"What's wrong Swan can't take it?" Jasper taunted

"I would never bet with my sister involved" he seethed

"O but you're taking away something I love if you win" Edward shrugged "Why not I return the favor, it's only a week although if you keep me here waiting any longer I might extend it"

I couldn't believe him, why was he being such a bastered he knows about the treaty does he have a death wish?

Emmett was torn and he knew it. You see the rule is, once you've said the bet there's no going back from it so if Emmett were to back out he would become a coward and we couldn't have that. It's all about reputation.

Emmett looked to me his eyes were pleading with me

"Deal" I said "Now let's get going" I shoved James in the car before he could kill Edward. I glared at Edward and he gulped clearly afraid of me so he should be because I swear if James didn't kill him I would after what he just did I couldn't believe him.

********************

"YOU DID WHAT!" our father roared

"Father I'm sorry ok I should have made Cullen make the bet first alright"

"You shouldn't have been talking to them" when it came down to it our father had a bad temper and Emmett was scared of him when it came down to this. My posture, my facial expressions. My breathing was calm but inside was a different story, I was sick to my stomach. I hated seeing my father like this I saw Renee come in with some dinner for us I took it off her and asked her to sit down and relax.

"Renee pots" my father shouted she went to get up and I saw James and Emmett tense, they were scared of our father when he was angry but when it came to shouting and disrespecting our mother they would hit him. Renee was half way up but I put my hand on her shoulder

"No mom" I whispered to her. She nodded and sat back down I frowned I knew our mother wasn't happy here. But I knew she love us dearly I turned towards my father "I understand you're angry with the bet Emmett made and he realizes it was childish and stupid, but don't ever talk to our mother like that again" I snarled. I was the one to stand up to our father. I was the one he listened to when it came down to things. He sighed and relaxed

"Your right" he turned to Renee "I'm sorry Renee truly I ma I didn't need to snap at you"

"I understand" she mumbled I frowned again. Our mother was in pain and I had to talk to our father about it

"Ok well Emmett your sister is right as usual you did a childish thing and in future I want you to think about your words in your head before you open your mouth"

"Yes father I'm sorry"

Our father nodded and walked away, upstairs and into his study.

Renee followed up the stairs and I allowed my eyes to follow.

"What's up with mom?" James whispered

"Not sure" Emmett replied in just the same concerned voice as James "She's been like that for a while"

I nodded "I'll go and talk to her"

"O speaking of which did you find out what's wrong with Rosie?"

I pursed my lips

_And secondly your about to be a auntie_echoed in my mind

"Not sure, she said she just had things in her head she needed to think about, it's fine Emmett I've got a feeling she'll talk to you soon"

He nodded and went on the play station with James. If only he knew how much she wanted to say to him.

**Please remember to review this Chapter and there shall be more to come soon promise x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the day of the race and we had decided to have the race on the La Push cliffs.

But first we had school.

I was in Biology and Edward was also in this class. I felt my phone buzz I picked it up thinking it might be one of my brothers

But it was a text from, Edward

_Are you angry with me?_

I sighed

**No, but you're an idiot. Edward do you have any idea how dangerous this could be? **

I set my phone on my lap and waited for a reply.

Buzz

_I realize that Bella but I have to be close to you, we need to talk about the kiss _

I bit my lip I didn't want this conversation with him I looked up at him. He was opposite me on the other table he was looking at me.

**Stop looking at me Edward before someone notices !**

He smiled at the text and I saw him text back a reply

Buzz

_Relax Bella there all into their work, look Bella I care for you greatly, but that isn't the only thing we need to talk about, the night you left you knew something was going to happen something which separated us into a blood war between our families I need to know what. _

I didn't like that bit either. He wouldn't be able to handle it if I told him.

**Edward you can't handle it trust me even I was having a difficult time over it. **

I saw his furrow his eyebrows he looked to me and mouthed 'please' I shook my head. I text back

**We can talk about the kiss if you want but that's it Edward we can't talk about anything from the past. **

**I saw him smile and nod his head towards me**

We'll talk about it when I've won the race and I get to have you all to myself for a week :p

I chuckled and shook my head

**Don't underestimate Emmett's choice of cars **

The bell rang and I exited the class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

We drove to the La Push cliffs and waited for the Cullen's to come

"I'm so going to beat him Bella you want Cullen's car after this" he smirked and I chuckled leaning against the car door

"You're unbelievable Em"

"You know you love it"

we saw a silver Volvo begin to park up and all of us braced ourselves

"Right lets get this over with" Edward was still in the car while Alice and Jasper got out.

Emmett got back in his car and drove towards Edwards car. I saw them make an exchange of words. And then smirk at each other. James got his gun out and fired it. Edward and Emmett raced off around the La Push Rocks where it held deep watered trench holes, an iffy cliff where you could actually fall off it and into the sea. That was the bit where only one car could pass.

To say I was nervous was an understatement I didn't want either of them to get hurt up there.

1 hour later

They still hadn't come back and I was starting to get worried when we heard the sound of two distant cars racing this way we all turned to see Emmett and Edward car racing towards us. Edward as up in front I didn't know whether to feel excited by that idea we could be alone together for a week or not. But I didn't have to think about that because Emmett's jeep was racing up and it passed the line indicating he had won the race. I saw him laugh in his car. Rosalie and James ran up to him and congratulated while I just stood there.

Edward got out of his car and slammed his door. He was pissed off because he now had to give up his prized possession.

"Alright Cullen give me your keys"

"Fucker" Edward kissed, but he handed Emmett the keys to his Volvo. He looked towards me and I saw and emotion there I couldn't understand.

"Come on Bells" Emmett threw the car keys to me "Drive your new car" Emmett taunted in front of Edward. I saw Edward look at ease. I furrowed my eyebrows. He looked down to his phone and started to type.

I felt my phone buzz but didn't look at it probably causing suspicion towards my family I would read it later.

**HOME **

"I'm proud of you son" Charlie laughed clapping Emmett on the back.

"Cheers dad" Emmett got stuck into the meal Renee made us. I saw she looked like she slept last night.

"Look I'm heading off to bed" I stood up and walked up the stairs.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT **

I had woken up to go and get a drink of water when I heard the front door shut. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked out of the window to see Renee walking up to her car. She started it and drove off.

I decided to follow her but then stopped short. I wouldn't follow her perhaps she just needed to meet someone. What at…1:00 in the morning? My head asked itself. I sighed and walked back to my room and tried to forget about Renee acting strangely.

I looked at Edward's text

_I'm defiantly liking you driving my car x_

I smiled and sent him a text

**I'm sorry you lost **

Not five seconds later a reply

_No problem we're still talking about the other day though right ?_

**Yes of course we are ****just need to be careful that's all, tomorrow I'm going to meet your sister at the café. Wait for us to finish and I'll meet up with you.**

_Where?_

**A music shop down the road **

_I'll be there love_

I smiled and felt my heart flutter as he called me that

**Ok night then **

_Sweet dreams Bells _

He called me by my nickname I chuckled and got comfy in my bed. But I heard my door latch open.

"Can I talk to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Rosalie

"Of course" I motioned to the edge of the bed

"I wanted to talk about Emmett"

"Ok" I nodded she sat down uncomfortable at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what to do Bella" she looked at me with watered eyes "Bella I'm too young to get pregnant we were careful each time I swear, I'm juyst worried about what my parents will say Bella I'm not even sure I want this child" she cried I got up and hugged her

"I'm here for you Rose, what ever you need, even if you need a place to stay you're my best friend I'm still going to kill Emmett though even though I love him2 she chuckled against my damn shoulder

I pulled back and cleared her hair out of her damp red cheeks

"Everything will be fine ok?"

"I'm not so sure still" she sighed I nodded not trying to change her mind

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

I woke up with someone crawled against my shoulder. I saw Rosalie's puffed eyes I felt sorry for her, she was having a hard time with her parents right now. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose I opened my eyes and saw Emmett standing by the door with a confused look. I mimed 1 minute and told him to wait downstairs. He nodded.

Rose had woken up shortly after Em had left.

"Thanks Bella I needed someone to talk to"

"It's fine" I said

"Let me repay you"

"How" I chuckled

"Let me dress you"

"Fuck no, no offence but you wear a little more…cleavage then I would feel comfortable with and your forgetting my two overly protective brothers and farther"

"Please"

"Fine" I sighed she laughed and went in my wardrobe.

She eventually got me in a black Panelled Corset Top and my black tight jeans with matching high heeled knee lengthened boots which I wore over my jeans.

"Right come on"

+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)

After fighting with my brothers about my outfit we were now heading to school, Emmett wanted us to take the Volvo to annoy Edward I sighed he's so immature. I saw Rose shoot a worried look at me. I had told her last night she had to tell him sooner rather than later it was better that way I would be there if anything went wrong. I cared for Rose like my own flesh and blood and if Emmett fucked this up I would be having words.

My mind drifted as to where Renee went, I didn't want to consider the possibly matter in my head.

We parked up and we saw the Cullen's look at us, there eyes full of hatred. Edwards eyes were different though they were full of love. I shuddered thinking about that. We still needed to talk about the kiss. I bit my lip just thinking about it

"Hey what was that this morning?" Emmett asked when we were walking down the corridors in the school.

"Nothing just some stuff at home she just needed someone to talk to"

"Why didn't she talk to me"

"She said she went into your room and saw you sleeping she didn't want to disturb you"

he nodded with a frown on his face

"She isn't breaking up with me is she? Because I would like to know" I looked towards Emmett, Emmett Swan had weakness one of them being his family getting hurt second Rose leaving him.

"No" I answered before walking into my class.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

LUNCH

I started to eat my lunch when I got a text

_Meet me in my car now we need to talk Edward x_

I sighed I knew we had to talk about this but I didn't know what to say.

**5 minutes x **

I got out of my seat telling my brothers I had to go somewhere. I walked towards the car park and saw Edward in his car the engine already on. I got in and he sped off as soon as I closed the door.

About 5 minutes into the journey we came to a stop in the forest

"Right Bella answer me this a staright answer no ifs or buts right?" I nodded "Do you have feelings for me" I nodded not being able to speak "Bella I've never stopped caring about you, when I found out we couldn't be together or even talk my heartr literally ripped in half. Bella you took theother piece of my heart with you"

"It was the same for me" I responded his eyes shown happiness and sadness "I just wish we could let us be together"

"We can"

"Edward" I sighed "Our families hate each other I doubt they'll say o right well we'll let these two be together butstill continue fighting"

"Bella no0one has to know" he stated I shook my head

"All affairs and scandals come out eventually Edward"

"It won't we'll set some ground rules"

"Like"?

"Where to meet, dealete every text we send each other, just please Bella give us a chance"

"I don't think I can betray my family Edward"

"You won't be"

"But I will my father trusts me Edward please I can't dismiss that it would be selfish of me to go behind his back like this"

"Bella sweetheart stop it, Bella please" he looked down at my lips and I parted them slightly, I knew no matter what I said or did I knew my love for Edward wouldn't decrease we needed each other more now.

I nodded and he looked shocked

"Was that a yes"

"That's a yes you idiot" I smiled

"Thank god for that" he laughed as did I.

"May I kiss my girlfriend now?"

"I don't know you have to find her first" I teased

"I that's right, well Bella Swan seen as I can't find her, will you be mine" I liked the sound of that I thought.

"Yes Edward Cullen I will be yours"

"Bella swan my girlfriend" he sang

"Edward Cullen my boyfriend"

"O no ask me"

"Piss off" u nudged him and he chuckled

"May I kiss my girlfriend now?" he asked eagerly and I nodded.

He said he leaned over and kissed me. Taking my head in his hands I replied to the kiss, knowing we couldn't hide our feelings anymore. I pushed into him until I was straddling him my legs on either side of his waist

"God" he whimpered I bit his lip I pulled away and our foreheads touched

"Together always" he whispered

"Together always" I replied back.

I knew weather for better or for worse today was the day our lives changed. I didn't know what the out come would be but I loved him and he loved me. As long as we had each other everything was fine.

**Review please tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

We were still sitting in the car. Not wanting to go away from our happy place knowing we weren't able to kiss or touch each other in public. I hated it and so did Edward. We moved into to the back seat and were lying straight across the seat.

"I don't want to go" I complained, he smiled down at me being pleased with my complaint

"I don't either and as much as I want to stay here and kiss and hold you we have other things we need to do, like go back to school and study before people get suspicious"

I nodded "Drop me off at the border line to my house" I asked "I've got a free period"

**********************

He drove towards the treaty line, with one kiss; I got out of the car and ran into the house. I could hear behind me Edward's car speed off.

I walked into my home to find Renee no where in sight I was hoping to find my dad in his study but he wasn't there either. Charlie's phone started to ring, I debated as to pick it up and answer for him but it might be business so I turned and went, that was until it went onto the answering machine

"Hi Charlie it's Mr. Jenks I just called to tell you the divorce papers are here for you and Renee to fill in, call me back as soon as possible thanks" beep. I stood there in shock, Charlie and Renee were separating? Why now after everything?

I heard the door click downstairs and shut Charlie's study door and walked into my own room waiting to hear the passing feet of my father. His heavy footsteps stopped behind my door, I wonder if he knew I had heard the message. He knocked twice

"Bella? You in there" I sighed and opened the door holding my stone face.

"Yes father?"

"Just to say we're dealing with the last piece of the treaty, we're all to sign a piece of paper

"Ok"

He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking into his study. I closed my door and swallowed the sick which was threatening to come out of my system.

I couldn't deal with this, I didn't think anyway. I rushed to get in my shower, to try and loosen the knots in my sore muscles from the training and stressful work at school and with our families.

I stripped bare and entered the warm shower, I sighed and smiled I always felt better after my showers.

*********************

I was in my soft white fluffy towel on my black bedded sheets. When I felt my phone buzz

_Going to Port Angeles tonight, wana come, R_

I shook my head at Rose's text she knew I hated shopping, I knew she was going for that

**Not tonight, got some business with the other family, another time I promise, B**

I heard the laughter of my two brothers, I rolled my eyes, they were so cared free.

I got up and put my clothes on for tonight.

I wore my black off the shoulder top with grey pants and army black boots. My hair was straight and it covered my face because of the night wind wiping it from side to side. As we were about to go in I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the caller id it was Rose.

"Hey Rose what's up?"

"So what are you going to do? Rape me" I furrowed my eyebrows I was about to question her but another voice I didn't recognize interrupted the silence

"That was the plan sweet cheeks, I mean no one's is going to hear you scream" I heard laughter in the background

"O come on we're near the…Seattle lion pub at the back someone's bound to hear my scream" she chuckled nervously. That's all I needed to hear I ran back to the car, with James following behind

I put the phone on load speaker and let James hear as I started the car. I saw Emmett and Charlie looking concerned as they saw us drive off.

"O darling don't worry we'll muffle you"

"Who the fuck…" James hissed

"Shhh" I needed to hear if anything changed there was a crack sound and then everything went silent "Shit" I banged the steering wheel and put my foot down on the pedal to make the car go faster, I swirled past the cars as they beeped me for my impatience, but right now I couldn't give a shit.

"James when we park up, knock them out, I heard a couple of laughs in the background, tie them up and put them in the trunk"

"Got it, what you planning though" I looked at him briefly

"No one fucks with this family James"

He nodded his head in agreement.

I turned the corner which led to the Seattle lion's pub and saw no one in sight. We both got out of the car to get any sign where they went. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard a muffle of please coming from the right. I looked at James to get ready. We walked into the dark alley and saw three of them. One of them was undoing her pants

"Now this is just rude" I tisked. They looked at me the one who was unzipping her pants and hand his hand over her mouth looked a little shocked

"Get away dolly bird or your next"

I laughed "O you have no idea how much shit your in, now let her go"

"Piss off" one of his mates said before walking up to me, I got my gun and shot his knee cap he screamed in pain, James made quick work of tying him up I clicked the gun and pointed it towards the other two

"Now are you going to do as you're told? Or will I have to shoot something off one of you two"

They looked at each other before they let go of Rose, she rushed to my side. They picked a very convenient spot; there was no exit which they could escape. Despite my offer, I shot both of there knee caps, the more…bloody stuff could wait until later. I nodded to James while I comforted Rose.

"Everything's fine now" I hugged her

"T-T-Thanks Bella" she stuttered I realized her clothes were all wet because of the dripping water they were keeping her under exposing her chest. I shrugged off my coat and wrapped it round her

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up"

We walked to the car and I saw James put the bastereds in the booty of the car

"What are you going to do?" she asked, I looked to James with the same sickening smile

"Teach them a lesson" I led her to the back seat where James sat with her. I raced off to her house. I had phoned Emmett apparently he was done there and he was now on his way. Rose was fine being on her own with her mom, she said she had to tell her because she couldn't hide things from her parents.

Shortly after her parents came back at about 8:00 we started to leave, then Emmett's Jeep parked up, we had told him to just go ahead and find out for himself.

"There still in the boot, what should we do" James asked in a serious tone, I knew James was trying to control his emotions just as well as I was. We knew we couldn't let them live, not after tonight. There faces looked familiar

"Firs I'm doing some research on them, I'll check with dad is I can use his computer to research there names"

He nodded. I called dad on the speed dial when I started the car and put it on load speaker

"Bella, where are you and James, why did Emmett have to go"

"Dad, me and James are unable to come tonight, Emmett is with Rose, something happened tonight with her, I'll explain later, tell the Cullen's we'll be there another night but meanwhile we have some….messy issues to deal with right now"

"ok but in future could you please warn me when your going to disappear"

"I'll try"

2I'll see you both later then"

"Yes, bye dad" I switched my phone off and we raced to the house. And down to the basement

We tied them up on the metal chains and waited for them to wake up.

**Let me know in your reviews how dark you want to see Bella's other side *makes evil laugh* **

**Twilighterheat xxxx**

**Don't forget to review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember to review, now I must warn you, you get a dark theme towards the Swan children in this chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 10 **

James' POV

These basterds were about to pay, I had seen Bella punish people and it wasn't for anyone with a weak stomach.

Me and Bella dragged them down to the basement where all of the sharp objects and chains were held. These pricks wouldn't leave here alive. You can be sure of that.

Bella's POV

This was going to be graphic; James was going to stay down here with me to help, like he always did. They started to come to and I got the whip ready, wiping the blood off the last time. We usually saved this stuff for other rogue people from other covens but we were making an exception, I had done research on them all, they had all drivers' licences in there pockets. They had been charged for rape but never sent down, I looked to there parents, and they were rich basterds, typical.

"Where…" one began, this was the one who unzipped Rose's pants he squeezed his eyes and then looked at me and James, he squinted not seeing us properly.

"Who are you?" he asked, me and James looked at each other. Then we heard someone shut the door, I saw Emmett glaring at them

"Emmett?"

"Give me the whip Bella" he didn't take his eyes off the man who was awake I saw the mans face and he was terrified, so he should be

"Emmett" I hesitated

"Bella, I know what I'm doing"

Even though Emmett could kill people, torturing them was a different thing, and I wasn't sure how he would cope with this. His anger was clouding his rationality.

"Bro go back upstairs" James reasoned

"No, I want to torture them" he got a knife from the table next to him when I didn't give him the whip. He walked up to him and traced the blade across his neck. I gulped. I was a little worried about this but none the less the others were waking up James took the left and I took the right.

"Let the games begin" I whipped him and now the basement was echoed in painful screams.

"I told you, you were in deep shit" I whipped him again. And he screamed, tears running down his face. I looked to Emmett, no sympathy entered on his face. His face was splattered with blood as he sliced the mans chest. I was bored with the whip I got the knife from the side.

"You think this is pain" I hissed

"Yes please we weren't going to do anything"

"You were about to rape her" I slapped him, I saw him spit the blood out. I digged the blade deep in the inside f his thigh and dragged it up until I cut of his manhood. I saw Emmett face, I think realization his face because he looked like he was about to be sick. I looked towards James but he got the whip and whipped the back of the mans back. Me and James were used to this.

"James" I shouted over the creams, he looked at me and then at Emmett. He nodded his head. He took James outside. The rapist had suffered enough. I grabbed my gun and shot each one of them in the head.

I unhooked them and dropped them all on the floor. I grabbed each one of them and started to chop them to pieces so we could burn them outside.

James came back down to the basement

"Everything's set" I nodded and asked him to help me out. I saw my clothes and his were covered in there blood, It was going to be difficult to get this out.

We dragged the parts in the bin bag and threw them into the roaring fire outside in the back yard. I looked behind me and saw Emmett standing in the door way, his eyes were puffy. I had never seen Emmett look so venerable.

Our father entered the gate and saw the scene in front of us.

"The Cullen's are here"

"Emmett get inside" he nodded and ran to his room, "James go with him try and calm him down"

"Ok call me if you need anything"

Just as James entered the house the Cullen's entered.

"Now Bella if you and James could sign this" Carlisle gestured a piece of paper in this hand to me. I walked up and grabbed it, I saw at the corner of my eye the Cullen family take in my bloody shirt.

I signed the sheet and walked away to give it to James.

Edward's POV

When Bella didn't show up to the meeting I was worried, did something happened. I had just signed my bit of the contract and now it was Charlie's turn.

"We'll go to my house, my son and daughter are there. He took off without any other word. We all climbed into my car and followed Charlie.

"I wonder why they didn't come?" Carlisle asked

"Beats me, those two are weird" Jasper shrugged I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. My father looked at my hands and frowned, I had to keep my emotions in check.

We arrived at the house and made our way through the gate at the side of the house; I smelt something, like meat being cooked.

"The Cullen's are" Charlie announced, we walked and saw Bella. Standing there. Her facial features looked more beautiful under the growing flames.

I couldn't help but wonder why she had the growing flames in her back garden.

She walked forward to grap the sheet of Carlisle but I couldn't help but notice the very recent blood on her clothing, was it hers? Was she hurt…but then horror struck me, what if it belonged to someone else? What if the reason for this bonfire was to get rid of the bodies. I was no person to judge being I've killed people also, but to think my beautiful angel Bella could do such a thing is indescribable.

I'll have to ask her as soon as possible

**Please review and I'm sorry it's short, but I've got a busy day tomorrow and I won't be able to update until later on :)**

**Twilighterheart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please remember to review this chapter x **

**Chapter 11 **

**Bella's POV**

The Cullen's had left and Renee started to cook dinner, I briefly wondered as I stepped in the shower as when they decided this. I had to admit I wasn't thrown off by the idea, Renee and Charlie had some issues between them I'm actually surprised their marriage had lasted this long. I looked down and saw the blood dripping off me and down the drain. Now I had to worry about a thousand things, my parents, my brother and my love.

"Dinner" our mother shouted. I stepped out and put my blue house coat around me, not wanting to put my clothes on just yet.

We saw Renee had prepared Spaghetti bolognaise. Emmett was opposite me, a still pained look across his face. I felt sorry for him, it was my fault I shouldn't have let him do that I should have chucked him out of the bloody room.

We started to eat in silence the clanging of spoons and forks filled the silence but Emmett's gagging was the most alerting. I looked up at him to find he was gagging because he had food in his mouth; I looked down at his plate and sighed. The plate had bloody red liquid from the spaghetti water, it had blended in with the bolognaise. Making it look like a weak pool of blood.

"Emmett come upstairs with me"

He shot up the stairs leading me to run after him. My dad looked at me questionable I looked to James and he nodded

"After dinner dad"

I saw Renee not look up at the conversation or scene before her she just played with her food.

I made a mental not e to talk to her about everything tonight.

I walked into Emmett's room and saw him lying on his bed.

"I can't believe I did it Bella" I closed the door and walked up to him, my fluffy housecoat no longer sticking to my wet skin. I sat down at the edge of the bed and listened to him "How cane you do it, you and James"

I shrugged as he looked at me "It gets easier the more times you do it, see I don't think of them as people I see them as people who hurt innocent people, people who don't deserve it like Rose, we've never tortured someone who was innocent Emmett" I touched his hand "Stop feeling guilty Emmett, you don't feel sorry for scum like that if you need to talk more me and James are always here for you"

He nodded and smiled slightly. I hoped he would be alright.

THE NEXT DAY

Emmett had decided to stay home and rest, me and James were driving in the car to school.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked me looking at his phone, he just got a message

"I'm not sure" I said honestly "I've never seen him like this, I'm worried about him"

"I know but its Emmett" I think he was trying to convince himself he would be alright rather than both of us.

We pulled up and we saw The Cullen's not paying attention to us they just continued with there conversation. I briefly wondered about Edward would he hate me when he found out what I had done? Would he be disgusted with me? O for goodness sake Bella pull yourself together there's other things to talk about like your parents getting divorced.

I still haven't told my brothers that, I'm not sure how they would react.

LUNCH

I hadn't had chance to talk to Edward and I was anxious to because I needed to know where I stand.

"Bella?" I turned round to see Edward looking at me. I looked round and saw no-one who would snitch in the halls. But to be safe I lead him into a empty class room.

"Bella are you hurt"

"No" I furrowed my eyebrows

"But you had blood on…Bella was that your…blood?"

I frowned and pursed my lips looking down like a child who had just been told off by their parent

"Bella, was that your blood?" he asked, his voice raising slightly.

"No it wasn't" I raised my head in defence and he glared at me

"Who's" he hissed that got my back up

"What does it matter to you?"

"It fucking matters because you're my girlfriend"

"Keep your voice down" I hissed back stepping one forward to him, "Do you want the whole school to know"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me to him "Who's does it belong to"

I looked down at his arms "Remove your arms now"

"Or what"

I pushed him back and he growled,

"Try it Cullen" I snarled crouching down he snarled and then we heard the doors open. We turned to see Emmett

"What the hell's happening here" he walked to my side

"Nothing" I responded turning away from Edward and dragging Emmett with me "I thought you were staying at home?"

"Don't change the subject, what happened? Did he hurt you" his movements stopped and crossed his arms "Isabella" o shit he used my full name

"Emmett it was a misunderstanding honestly he didn't hurt me ok"

He nodded

What just happened?

HOME TIME

Me, James and Emmett walked into the house to find our mother and father in the living room.

"Children please sit down" Renee asked, her eyes were tired yet her under eyes seemed less purple.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked when we all sat down.

"Well your father and me have something to tell you all"

We all waited in anticipation

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce"

My brothers were speechless

"W-Why?" James stuttered

"We're just not feelings things for each other James, please say you'll be ok with this" she plead, I noticed Charlie being quite.

I felt my phone buzz I flipped it open and saw Rosalie's number

_Bella I need you to tell Emmett about the pregnancy my parents and I are moving for a while they don't know I'm texting you they're acting really weird Bella and I'm worried, please tell Emmett I'm sorry for not telling him sooner don't text or call me, they'll know I got in contact with you. Please delete this message after you've read it, I've got a bad feeling about this Bella, I'm sorry sister, I don't know when I'll see you all next _

_Sorry again, your sister _

_Rosalie xxxx_

I pursed my lips and deleted the text as she asked. Our parents had just finished there conversations with my brothers. They all stood up and went their separate ways.

"Emmett can I have a word?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Please remember to review this chapter xxxx**

**Chapter 12 **

**Bella's POV **

"Emmett can I have a word?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Come with me"

I led us outside and I leaned on my car

"So what's up?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest

"Em just keep calm ok?" he nodded slowly "it's about Rose" his face changed "well you see, do you remember when she was acting strange a couple of weeks back?" he nodded again "Well I talked to her and, Emmett, she's…pregnant" his eyes went wide and his face went white

"She's Pregnant?" I nodded "Why didn't she tell me herself?" he asked his voice rising slightly

"She was nervous Emmett I mean come on she's 17 years old still in high school I know I would be scared Emmett"

His face went into a slightly understanding

"I have to see her" he moved away from me and headed to his car

"You can't Emmett she's gone"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me "She's gone"

"Yes and you can't call her Emmett, her parents are apparently acting weird"

Emmett's face was expressionless. He gulped and looked like he would cry.

"Emmett"

"Leave me alone" he croaked out, he ran back into the house. I sighed. I looked at the time 7:00. god this day had gone fast. I felt a buzzing I got my phone out and looked at the ID EMILY- AKA- EDWARD just in case my parents or brothers saw.

"Hello?"

"Can we meet up?" he asked

"Sure where?"

"Meet me at the diner in Seattle 8:00"

"Ok see you then"

I clicked my phone shut and got in my car. Charlie came out

"Where you going Bella?"

"Just going for a drive dad I'll be back soon"

He nodded and smiled. I hated deceiving him. I pushed on the gas and raced to the diner.

DINER

I pulled up to the diner and saw Edward's car already there. I got out and locked it making sure I didn't leave anything in it. I saw a woman who looked like Renee but I brushed it aside. Renee was still at home, which reminded me I still needed to ask her what was going on with her.

I entered the small diner and saw Edward sitting down with a cup in his hand. He looked up and smiled it broke my heart.

"Hi" I sat down opposite me

"Hey"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear

"Bella I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, I'm just…worried Bella"

"I realize that Edward. And I'm sorry too"

"So em…who's was it?" he looked down at his cup

"It was someone who was going to hurt Rose"

"I understand" he looked up at me and smiled "You know what I was thinking about, when we got married"

I laughed "I remember that day, we were 5 right?"

"Yes, Jasper got us hoola hoops as rings"

"Emmett and James were arguing who was best man and who to give me away"

"Alice was complain with Rosalie because they bought a perfect summer dress and got ruined because of the mud"

"Our special place" I whispered "Do you remember it?"

"I still go there sometimes, it helps me relax" he replied I nodded. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

"I love you, you know"

I smiled sadly "I love you too, but I'm worried you'll get hurt" I squeezed his hand. I've never felt this venerable before

"I'm always here for you and we'll make this work"

I nodded and smiled

"I better get back" I stood up "My family will wonder where I've gone"

"Come on then" we linked arms and walked outside.

We stopped at my car door I turned to see his eyes already looking at me. He bent down and kissed me.

I've missed his touch, his kisses. I melted into the kiss letting my emotions go for once. My hands went into his beautiful soft bronze hair.

He backed me up to the car and our bodies moulded into one another, a perfect fit. I thought. His hands coming to rest on my back, trying to pull me closer towards him.

I pulled back and we both panted from the lack of air. Our foreheads still touched

"Let's never fight again ok?" I said

"Never" he nodded, giving me a soft lingering kiss he opened my door for me and helped me in.

"Love you Bella"

"Love you too Edward" kiss, kiss, kiss. We craved each other. It was like an electrical current just drawing us together and sticking to each other like glue.

"I have to go" I said, kiss

"Ok" he replied kiss

"Edward we need to stop" kiss

"Hmm" kiss

"O god" I gasped kiss. I brought him into the car and locked the door behind us. I led us to the back so we could get more comfortable. He shrugged my coat off and let it fall to the floor. My fingers played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Edward" I had to stop this, I couldn't let us get carried away in the back of my car

"I know" like he could read my mind "We shouldn't do it like this"

"Interesting choice of words" I smiled

he scoffed and kissed me once more before climbing out the back

"I think its best until we wait until school" he suggested

"Right" I nodded; I climbed to the front and started the engine. I rolled down black tinted window of my Volvo electronically

"Get Emmett to do another race to win your car back, this time don't get me involved in the bet" I whined

He nodded and gave me a kiss before getting in his own car, he drove off and I left 5 minutes later.

NEXT DAY

I got ready for today. The whether was getting warmer which was sort of good but I always preferred the dark whether. Emmett was still acting broody about Rose not being here, he didn't have his breakfast but what I found odd was Renee wasn't here, I asked dad where she was and he told me she left for work early. I shrugged it off, maybe things could get worse after the divorce, if that was possible.

I pulled up into the car park. I saw Emmett walk up to the Cullen's along with James.

I rolled my eyes. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the number, UNRECOGNIZED

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked

"Speaking"

the man had given me information which left me feeling sick.

"Ok thank you"

I shut the phone and walked to my brothers

"Ok then it's settled tomorrow after school" Emmett said smugly

"What's up Bella?" James asked

"We have to go something's come up"

they looked at my appearance and they both got back in my car. I saw before leaving Edward's worried expression.

**Please remember to review thanks xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think. Vote on the poll please :D **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 13 **

**Bella's POV **

We arrived at the hospital in Seattle. James and Emmett were worried, I didn't tell them what the man had told me.

"Bella, what's going on?" James asked getting a little annoyed

"Be patient James" I walked to the desk "my name is Isabella Swan would you please point me into the direction of a Mr. Pritkser?"

"Yes, I'll have to call him down, please take a seat"

"Thank you" I lead my brothers to the white uncomfortable seats in the waiting room.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Look just…just wait I don't know if they've got the right idea yet"

"What idea" Emmett raised his voice slightly and I glared at him

"Be patient" I hissed, he slumped down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest like a child. I rolled my eyes.

Edward's POV

I was worried about Bella, when she left her face looked pale white. I was in music class when I decided to text her

_TO BELLA_

_FROM EDWARD_

_Everything ok? You looked sick when you left x_

I waited for her to text back, I, just in time, turned my phone on vibrate

**TO EDWARD **

**FROM BELLA **

**Everything is fine, something just came up which I need to deal with. Are we meeting again tonight or are you busy with your family? X**

I smiled. She wanted to spend time with me, when she told me she loved me last night I thought I would break into a song. And trust me, no-one wants to hear that.

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD_

_Of course, just when we meet tell me what had you so worried ok? What time do you want to meet up and where?_

I looked at the teacher and he looked at me, I think he knew what I was doing, but because of my family he wouldn't dare start anything.

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA **

**How about we meet at the meadow, about 10:00? **

I thought about it, we were suppose to have visitor coming round tonight. The sisters and their parents where coming round. I really didn't want the coming round, Tanya was always trying to get me to bed.

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD _

_I'll have to text you, we've got some relatives coming round tonight maybe so I'll text you as soon as possible ok?_

"Mr Cullen would you read out the poem please"

I looked down and saw we were reading a sonnet from a poet I hadn't heard before. I felt my phone buzz and I resisted the urge to read it.

"Your eyes are as rare at the finest fruit on earth, your soft touch as light as a feather as you wipe my tears away, you are my life, my love, if only we had known each other longer, I would have the chance to be with you forever" I thought to Bella as I read the poem "when I see you cry I hold you tight, when you tell me you like me I tell you I love you. My dearest fallen angel how I cherish the ground you walk on with your adorable feet. This is the poem I write for you on our anniversary, come back to me out of heaven so I can hold you close to me and never let go"

"Good Mr. Cullen" the teacher congratulated me "Now, what do you think, do you think a male or female wrote this"

"Male" they all said

"Wrong. Female, and she's a student here at this school"

"Who?" Mike asked, god I hate him

"I'll tell you next lesson" the bell rang and everyone got up out of their seats. I checked my phone

**TO EDWARD **

**FROM BELLA **

**Ok, fine by me, I love you, see you soon **

I smiled

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD _

_I love you too Bella, always and eternally x _

"Edward, you coming to swimming practice or what?" Jasper asked

"Yes I'm coming" I sighed.

**Bella's POV **

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD _

_I love you too Bella, always and eternally x _

He was so sweet,

"Who you texting" James asked he looked at the screen but I just backed it up so he could see the persons name "Emily?"

"A friend I met a couple of weeks ago"

"She good looking" she smirked I chuckled

"You're unbelievable"

"What" he shrugged innocently I rolled my eyes "Bells, what's going on"

I opened my mouth but someone cut me off

"Isabella Swan"

"Yes that's me" I stood up

"Follow me please"

I nodded, "Stay here" I asked my brothers they nodded

I walked with the doctor, he had taken me down the halls, where it was completely vacant, I saw a police officer there.

"Isabella, this is Inspector Hill"

"Hello" I greeted he smiled sadly

"Shall we go in then?"

I nodded; he opened the door and led us into a room which smelt like death. I hated going into morgues, they were always quiet, the tapping of the water in the sink was constantly tapping away.

"We couldn't get a hold of anyone but you, Charlie Swan who's that?"

"My father, the two in there were my brothers"

"Did you not say anything to them?"

"No, I want to be sure"

"I understand"

I gulped I saw on the table, covered by a blue sheet a body

"You ok to do this?"

"Yes, please just show me"

He nodded and pulled back, I closed my eyes tight

"I take that as a yes Miss. Swan?"

"Yes sir. This is our mother"

**Review please thanks xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks :D**

**Chapter 14 **

**Bella's POV**

I asked them if I was allowed to touch her hand. They nodded so cold was all I thought. She was no longer the warm mother I grew to love. I felt something in her hand. I slipped it into my pocket without them realizing it.

"Are you ready to leave Miss. Swan" the man asked

"Yes thank you, I must alert my father of the news"

I walked back into the waiting room to see my brothers waiting still

"What is it"

"We need to get home now" I hissed. They looked worried; I swear to gods, who ever did this would pay. They've messed with the wrong family.

We arrived at home and Charlie was sat on the couch working on his laptop.

"What you all doing home"

"Emmett, James sit down with dad"

"Bells, what's up" all of them were sat down

"I got a call earlier saying for me to come in and identify a body" pause "I went in there and I identified it….the body…was Renee" gulp, the sick was rising in my stomach.

They were all looking at me like I had two heads.

"Are you being serious" James asked

"Yes"

Charlie threw his laptop across the room "Basterds, who did it"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out"

* * *

**EVENING **

I was in my room; I took the item out of my pocket I managed to hold from Renee. I never got a chance to ask her what was wrong with her. I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry, not yet.

I looked at the detail, it appeared to be a necklace, it had two eagle heads and the eagles were glued together so there were only two wings not four. On top of the eagles held a crown and then they were perched on a dagger. The dagger held one single ruby into the crest of the sword.

I clasped the necklace to me and did some research. I feared the worst. I got out and went into our library. I ran my fingers across the spines of the book. I slid the book called 'territorial wars' out.

I sat down on the black table and opened it.

I read it page by page until I came across the page which struck my attention.

_**1702 **_

_**The family of Harold Whitshawe lay peacefully in their home in Chicago. Harold Whitshawe didn't realize however that someone was watching him and his family. Harold was the person who held that territory and Chicago was an ideal place to hold any operation. When Harold came home he found he had found his wife dead, **_

_**Two weeks later Harold found his two year daughter, Molly. Dead on the floor next to her toy. Then the people who had killed his family made contact with him, saying if he did not give up his territory they would kill more of his beloveds. Harold signed over his territory and left his home place with his remaining family member William Whitshawe. **_

_**Territorial wars have been exclaimed through out time. These days they are very rare but not unheard of. **_

_**The people who are trying to take over the other persons territory leave a sign, mark, or symbol of their arrival. **_

I was angered; someone had killed Renee for our territory. No way in hell. I grabbed my phone

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**We have to set up a meeting right now, it's important. Get your family together and make something up of how you got the message to come**

I put the book back and walked into my brother's room and fathers.

"We're meeting the Cullen's at the usual place, this is important"

They were flustered and still recovering of the news of Renee but this was important, I felt my phone buzz

_TO BELLA_

_FROM EDWARD_

_We're on our way now x_

I got my gun and coat.

"Come on" I beeped

"God Bella calm down" my brother Emmett asked. I raced off to the usual place.

* * *

**MEETING ROOM **

Laurent was waiting for us again, he opened the doors and the Cullen's weren't here yet.

"What's this about Bells" Emmett asked with a worried frown

"I'll explain when everyone gets here"

The door opened and in came the Cullen's

"What's all this about Charlie?" Carlisle asked

"Sit down everyone" I asked, we sat in our usual places "Now, I have reason to believe someone is after our territory, the reason for this being is…" I looked at Carlisle briefly "Renee is dead, I found this" I placed the necklace on the table so they could all see "it's the mark of the other coven, I've read about things like this happening and it won't stop with Renee" I looked to the Cullen's "That's why I've called you here, I have reason to believe that it won't be just us they target"

"So your saying we're having a turf war with another coven?" Jasper asked

"Yes"

"What other things do you have?" Carlisle asked, I saw his eyes. He was trying so hard to control his tears which were treating to come out of his eyes. I noticed Charlie noticed and he looked down I wasn't sure in anger or sadness

"That's all I know, I'm just saying be careful for yourselves and your partners" I looked to Edward. He nodded.

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

We drove to school and went into our classes. I had arranged to meet Edward at lunch at my car. I walked fast to my car, hearing the click of my heels. I saw Edward leaning on my car. I opened it and he got in.

I raced away from Forks High and onto an abandoned place.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on my thigh

"I will be when we catch…" I trailed off looking in my mirror

"What is it?" he asked

"Someone's following us" Edward looked in the mirror at the side of the car. The car behind us sped up slightly

"Shit, Edward get the reg" Edward got a pen out of his pocket and started to write on his hand, right when something smashed the window at the side of the car

"Shit" he cursed. Edward went into his jacket pocket and got his gun out. He got the window down and started to shoot.

I put more on the gas to make us go faster, I'm so glad I had my car built special to make me go faster. 250, 300,450.

A shot shattered the glass at the back of the car

BANG!

"AH!...Shit" I looked to my shoulder they'd shot me.

"Fuckers" Edward shot again and I saw their car swirl. I saw the driver slump forward.

They had trailed behind and I breathed out a sigh of thankfulness. I continued racing just in case. I looked at the board at the side of the motorway

SEATTLE

"Bella let me check your shot"

"Just a little further ok? You got money on you?"

"Yes"

"We'll stay at a hotel tonight"

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think :) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

* * *


	15. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT !

DO YOU WANT BELLA AND EDAWRD TO SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE. AS SOON AS YOU DO I SHALL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER

TWILIGHTERHEART XXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**LISTEN! THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**I am up for an award for my Forks Player stpory for best human story,**

**go to this link to vote for me please **The Cullenizer Awards (or go on the authors site, missstrawberries)

**At the side you shall see nomaniees. Click on that and scroll down until you see my story.**

**Please a million time please vote for me. Thanks, send a message to the person ******

**Chapter 15 **

**Bella's POV **

I pulled up to the hotel which me and Edward would be staying at. I felt almost nervous myself and Edward would be staying here. All alone, without anyone interrupting us.

"A room for two please" I asked the sandy blonde haired female

"Unfortunately all double rooms are full, we have a single room with a king sized bed would that be suitable for you?"

I looked to Edward he nodded "Yes thank you"

Edward paid and I grabbed our key. We agreed we would stay there for one night and then leave the next, making excuses to our family of why we went out all night.

We entered the room and it was suitable.

"Edward go and take a shower while I deal with a couple of things.

"I need to clean your wound before it gets infected"

"I'll do it Edward, just please go and clean up"

He nodded unwillingly. As soon I was sure he was in the shower I grabbed my phone and texted my dad.

**TO CHARLIE **

**FROM BELLA **

**Dad, just to say I'm fine. I'm going to look around for a bit to see if I can grab any more information of the people who killed mom x**

I grabbed Edward's phone and texted the same to his dad. I knew they wouldn't contact each other.

"Bathrooms free"

I turned to see Edward wearing only a towel. I bit my lip and controlled my hormones

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, thanks" I walked into the bathroom quickly. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes "Get it together Bella" I whispered to myself, making sure Edward didn't hear myself having a conversation with myself.

The shower was still running. I peeled off my clothes and realised the bullet had gone deeper than I thought. Shit! This was going to hurt. I whimpered as I touched it

"Bella, you ok in there?"

"Yes I'm fine" I called a little too high

"Bella I'm coming in"

I didn't want to argue with him so I allowed him in. he pulled back the curtain and winced as he saw the blood pour down my body.

"Here let me help, just hold on tight to me ok?"

I nodded and grabbed his arm, I felt him started to poke the wound. I bit down on his arm, not hard. He hissed and then continued to dig in my wound.

"Ow" I yelped over and over again.

"There we go"

He showed me the bullet, that was a weird bullet. Edward cleared the blood off my arm. I shuddered as he touched me, he looked into my eyes. I took an intake of breath. He leaned in closer and closer until our lips met. My sore arm reached up and wrapped itself round his perfect neck. He pulled me closer, resting his hand sat the edge of my back.

"Bella I love you"

I pulled back and looked at him fully, was he serious? He loved me. I mean I knew I loved him. My heart always fluttered every time he was near me, my eyes brightened and my breathing picked up when ever he was around. And the constant feeling of having the butterflies in my stomach were always there when he was around.

"I love you" I whispered back

He pulled me into his embrace and moved us out of the shower, making sure he turned it off. I felt myself being picked up at the back of my thighs. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. I now realized he wasn't wearing anything. We hit the bed and crawled to the top of the bed.

Edward started to kiss my body everywhere, making sure ever skin was connected with his lips. I rolled my head back and bit my lip. My hands were clenched in fits as they lay at the side of my head. Edward crawled his way back up my body and kissed my lips.

I pushed him back though, realizing the most important thing

"Protection?"

he shook his head "Are you on the pill?"

"No"

he pursed his lips

"Another time my love" I stroked his cheek and kissed the side of his nose. He nodded in agreement

"Have you got a pen Edward"

"Hang on I think I saw one in here" I opened the draw beside us and stopped short

"What" I panicked, my mind on red alert Edward pulled out something which made us both smile, a condom

"Fate must like us tonight" he chuckled

"Indeed" I agreed. Edward closed the draw and unwrapped the condom. He slid it on and I couldn't help but notice how big and fully erect he was. I looked in his eyes and saw he was looking at me

"This is going to hurt" he stated

"I know"

He kissed my lips and started to enter me. I clawed his back and gulped trying to hold back the scream which was threatening to come out of my mouth. I buried my head din the crook of his neck

"Edward please just…just go full in, it's going to hurt anyway"

he nodded and slowly made his way fully in me, a second later I felt my barrier been broken. I screamed and scratched his back again. I knew I must have done some serious injury to his back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" I panted, "Keep going" the pain as fully gone, he started to move in and out and I rolled my eyes to the back of my head it felt. Edward kissed my collar bone and I felt his hot breath pant against my sweaty skin. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"O god" he said against my skin

"Edward…please…go faster"

he did as I asked. The next thing I knew he started to pound in me faster, his thrusts getting the slightest harder. The bed started to move with our thrusts. The head board repeatedly banging at the back wall.

"O god" I shouted, I wrapped my legs around him to bring him more deeper into me.

"O god" Edward shouted "Bella love. I'm not going to last"

"Little closer darling" I begged

two thrusts later we came together.

We calloused onto to the bed. And looked at each other.

"I love you Bella, eternally"

"I love you forever also Edward" we kissed each other one last time before Edward lay on his back and brought me to snuggle against him. I felt his lips on my neck and then I fell into the darkness

**I know it's short, I'll update soon **

**The way to vote for my Forks Player story is on my homepage just above my stories x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Bella's POV **

I heard something in the back ground. I slowly opened my eyes and felt the contact of me and Edward's skin. I smiled at the memory of last night. I looked to the floor on my side getting out of Edward's grip and saw my phone flash. I quickly picked it up and saw the ID JENKS

"You got any news?" I asked, whispering. I got out of the bed and wrapped something around me sliding it through my arms I realized it was Edward's top

"Yes, I found out there was a couple of men going into the underground a couple of nights ago asking about the families in Forks, specifically yours and the Cullen's"

"Right"

"I also found out that they go there every night"

"Thanks Jenks"

"Look after yourself Bella" he said before hanging up. I put the phone on the bedside cabinet and moved into the bathroom. We had to move, we couldn't stay here for much longer. I had a quick shower and got dressed. I walked into the bedroom to see Edward still asleep.

"Edward" I shook him "Edward wake up" I whispered

"No" he whined "Don't let me go to school, the bullies"

I rolled my eyes. I straddled him and brushed my lips against his he leaned up to connect our lips but I pulled back.

"Get washed and dressed and then I'll kiss you" I jumped off the bed and heard him moan I smiled

"I'll wait downstairs, make sure you got all your stuff" I had made sure all my clothes were suitable to go out before opening the door

I waited in the car for Edward to come out. My fingers drummed onto the steering wheel. I looked to the door and smiled. Edward was being harrased by a girl. I chuckled as I saw his face he looked so scared. I shook my head, he could deal with people shooting at him and everything but not girls who found him attractive. Edward practically run into the car.

"Drive" he panted "There all after me"

"What" I turned to the door to see 4 girls eyeing the car I started the car and drove off.

Edward relaxed his head on the head rest while I tried to contain my laughter

"It's not funny" he whined

"Suuuure it's not" I said sarcastically

1 hour later

we were approaching Forks and I couldn't help but feel Edward's eyes on me

"What?" I asked looking at him briefly, he had a small smile playing on his lips he shook his head

"Your just beautiful" he stroked my cheek and I felt my heart flutter "Are you sore at all?" he questioned, I sighed. I pulled the car over so we could talk properly. I looked to him

"I am a little, but that happens I hear"

he nodded "My back hurts a bit also" he smirked I rolled my eyes "O I'm not complaining" he held his hands up in defence

"O shush"

"I've never seen you smile like that before, like there's no worries"

I looked down

"I'm sorry about your mom Bella"

"There was something going on with her before she died, I never got a chance to ask her"

"What do you mean" he questioned frowning

"She was always so…depressed and I know it had something to do with me and my brothers and about our feud but…there was something more"

"Well, Carlisle has put us on red alert he doesn't want any of us getting hurt" Edward undid our seat belt and pulled us into the back "I don't want you getting hurt Bella"

"I won't, I can look after myself"

he leaned down and kissed me.

I drove to Forks faster than usual

"We'll be a little late for school, I need to go home and freshen up" I said to Edward

"Ok" I dropped Edward off at his home and then I drove myself home.

"Dad?"

"Bella" he came rushing down the stairs "Where the hell were you" he hugged me tight. This confused me. Charlie was never the one to hug anyone.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled onto his shoulder "But I've got good news on where we can find them"

he pulled back and looked intensely at me

"I found out they hang out a club called The underground"

"Right I'll call some people to check it out"

"Where's Emmett and James?"

"School" he replied

"I'll go and get change now" I passed Charlie and went to go and change

I wore my black sleeveless top with leather like tights and black ankle boot heels. My hair was straight and down and I carried our logo on my necklace. I drove to school and walked into my first class, History. I had this class with both of my brothers. I walked in and saw relief on their faces.

"Where the hell were you!" they both screeched

"Calm down i just found some information about the people who want to hurt us"

they nodded and then payed attention in class. i couldn't help but let my mind wounder to the pass

_Flashback_

_I was moping in my room, our dad said we couldn't see the Cullens anymore and i cried over i couldn't see Edward_

_"Bella?" i heard i looked up to see Emmett and James wearing their smart suits i furrowed my eyebrows_

_"Bella i don't like this but wear your white dress and follow us"_

_"Why" i wiped my eyes clean of the sleep_

_"Just hurry up Rose will help" in came Rose with her wearing a summer dress._

_she dragged me into the bathroom and put some curly things in my hair_

_"Rose, waht's going on?"_

_"Trust us Bells" she turned me around and gave me my dress. i put it on and she undid the curlers._

_"Right come on put your shoes on"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_We were all running someplace,all having flash lights, and then i found out it was mine and Edward's meadow._

_"What we doing here?" i asked_

_"Just hurry up" Emmett shouted_

_we arrived to see candlas and...Edward, Jasper and Alice._

_"What's going on?" Edward looked so cute in his tux Rose stood next to Alice and they were complementing each others dress._

_"Bella, will you marry me tonight?" Edward asked, i was stunned_

_"Edward we're 5, we're too young"_

_"Please Bella, i'll always be there for you and i'll be the best husband ever? i'll give you half of my gummy sweet bags?"_

_i pursed my lips_

_"Ok" i nodded and smiled._

_"Arh, this mud is al over my dress" Alice moaned_

_"Mine too" Rose wept_

_"I'm giving her away" Emmett said_

_"No, i am"_

_"Both of you can" i spoke up, Edward took my hand and we faced each other_

_"I'll me sayign them...erm...stuff" Jasper said he coughed_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today" becuase we were all still learning to read sort of Edward had to take a breath and stutter slightly at the big words "T-To witness the marriage of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan"_

_"Jasper your suppose to say her full name" Alice sighed_

_"It doesn't matter, carry on"_

_"Edward to you take Bella as your wife"_

_"I do" _

_"And Bella so you take Edward as your husband?" _

_"I do" _

_"Then i bless these rings" he gave us the hoolahoops and we put them on each others fingers "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" _

_Edward and i leaned forward and gave each other a peck on the mouth, we both blushed and we saw Alice and Rose crying._

* * *

"Bella, class is over come on it's lunch time" Emmett shook me to get my attention

"I'm coming" i grabbed my bags and followed my brothers into the lunch hall.

**

* * *

**

**Review please and tell me what you think :) vote for me on the awards- Forks Player up for Nomination ;)**

**thanks**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

I was trying so hard not to smile at Bella, or kiss or hug her. god she was just so alluring. everything about her drawn me in

i was looking at her from across the lunch hall i should stop before someone catches me and just about ruins my relationship with Bella.

i felt my phone buzz

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**How many times do have to tell you to stop looking at me?**

I smirked

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD _

_How many times have i told you not to be beautiful? _

I looked up at her and saw she was smiling i saw her thumb press some digets in her phone

**TO EDWARD **

**FROM BELLA **

**Stop being so charming it's not fare :p**

I not my lip from laughing out load at her cuteness

_TO BELLA _

_FROM EDWARD _

_I'm sorry m'lady i'll try and behave, by the way you look simple exquisite today so there ;p_

I heard laughter from across the hall her brother asked her if she was alright and she nodded

"Hey Eddie" o my...does this girl not take a hint

"Go away Lauran" i sighed "I'm not interested"

"But Eddie"

i felt my phone buzz and i faintly saw Bella leave

**TO EDWARD **

**FROM BELLA **

**Meet me in the janitors closet 5 min :)**

"Look Lauran i have to go ok?"

"Ok, see you later Eddie"

never hit a girl, never hit a girl i chanted in my head

i walked into the janitors closet and saw Bella in the corner smiling at me

"Thank god i thought you were Frank for a second"

"Do i look like a dude with grey hair and personal hygene issues" i pointed to myself and sh echukled

"I don't know i really can't see you, for all i know you might be Mike"

i gasped "That was below the belt" i said walking up to her

"Hmm, defenitly not Mike" she kissed my lips and i smiled into the kiss, she was too cute for her own good.

"So i saw you talking to Lauran the pretty girl" she commented still kissing me

"She might be attractive in some mens eyes" i shrugged "but not to me" kiss

"Do you think i'm pretty?" she asked agaiest my lips

"No" she slapped my head and pulled back

"Bella what i'm saying is why would i have someone who is merley_ pretty_ where i can have someone who is beautiful" i kissed her nose "unique and who shines out to me" i hugged her i felt her melt into the kiss and kiss my cheek

"So i have to sparkle?"

"Like a diamond" i chuckled before leaning in for another kiss

"And not only that you have a great personality which i know i will always love forever"

"Thank you Edward, i love everything about you too"

"I don't think that's enough i need to hear it" i huffed dramatically and crossed my arms and loked away from her she laughed quietly

"How about tonight? the bells about to go"

"Ok, i'll text you tonight ok"

"O yes, what happened to your guests?"

"O they wouldn't come becuase we told them what was happining"

"Understandable"

"Have you got anything?"

she paused "Maybe i'll tell you later" kiss. The bell rung and she skipped out of the janitors closet leaving me standing there and grinning like an idiot becuase she kissed me. god this girl will be the death of me.

Bella's POV

I got a call from our dad saying the location Jenks had profided from us was correct we were going to head out tonight to see what else we could find and hopefully kill the people who were doing this.

* * *

**I know it's short but i don't want to carry on and make it boring **

**i'll update soon promise :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Bella's POV **

I drove myself and my brothers home speeding a little scence as my father wanted to tell my brothers about the new information we have. but while i waited for my father to tell my brothers about the club i walked into our libary to see if there was any other information i could find. i opened up the same book and looked for more information.

**_1809_**

**_The territorial line continued with a man named Peter Stone, this man had taken all over _****_London_****_, he was the most feared man there was. this is why his eneimies didn't attack him directly, they aimed for his friends and family, Peters friend, Amelia, had been acting strange recently. Peter investigated and found out she had been getting calls to her parents telling them information they couldn't have possibly known unless there was someone inside. _**

**_3 weeks later Amelia had been brutally murdered leaving strange marks on her which were led to believe she had benn chained down with metal chains. Peter saw to seek these people and kill them. _**

**_The reason Peter was being aimed was becuase his son, Thomas, knew all the information about the other familes. Thomas' love interest Selene was kidnapped under Thomas' nose and he was sent a peice of her flesh with her jewellary a week later. _**

"Bella, come on" i heard my brother Emmett shout

"coming" i shouted back

i ran up stairs to the living room and sae my brothers and father waiting there for me. a knock came to the door and Emmett went to answer it.

"Bells it's for you" Emmett passed me a package and i opened it

"James come and play with the play station with me" he and Emmett went off while my dad read the newspaper i opeend it to see something horrible

It was Rosalie's necklace and a piece of flesh. i shut the box and put it in my bag. i opened the other one and my eyes widened it was Renee's wedding ring...still attached to the finger. they had cut it off! that means one thing they were after me for my information.

**Rosalie's POV**

"You can't do this" i yelled at them

"O yes i can, now shush before your parents get another beating in front of you" i shuddered remembering that horrible sight their frightened expression looked at me with pained eyes.

"What do you want with us, we haven't done anything wrong"

"No, but your friends or should i say best friend has information that we need"

they wanted Bella? ihope they wouldn't get her

"Now, let's clean up that wound of yours" he taunted he bent down and opened my legs and started to stitch up my inner theigh i cried out in pain as he dilberatly started to poke the needle in deeper than necassary. o god help me please.

**Edward's POV**

I had received information from our source saying the other coven were located at a club called the underground, trouble was i was having difficulty finding it. i asked around and apparently it lives up to its name, the underground is located underground hardly anyone talks about it becuase it's a private club. i had decided to take a look tonight and see if i could find anything.

**Bella's POV**

They had crossed the line first killing our mother and now kidnapping my best friend these bastards were going to die. i raced to the club in my black volvo, Jenks, had given me the location of the club and i was packing my weapons as soon as he gave it to me. I found a car parking space and locked the car, i could faintly hear the music from the club underneath me i opened up the metal round circle and climbed down the ladder making sure i put the lid back on i reached the end and saw it straight ahead of me. i'm glad i'm wearing black becuase everyone else was wearing black.

"May i take your coat miss?"

i lokoed and saw a woman about 20 with a periced nose and pink hair ask

"No i'm alright thank you, but you can help me out some other way"

she nodded

"Have there been any new comers here, anyone asking information about familes for instance"

"Apart from you, a couple of guys who sit in the VIP section, one of them being young but a little old looking you know with long black hair i think he said something about them being in a coven or something"

"What did they call themselves?"

"I think it was osmething along the lines of Volturi i'm not sure, but i would becareful if i were you, people carry weapons here and trust me those guys were packing some huge guns one of the young guys was shwoing off to me he shown me the bullet, they were pretty strange they were like engraved with an eagle or something"

i nodded, that was the same one as me when i was shot, how could have i been so stupid not to recognize it. **because you and Edward were in a...intimate position** my mind teased, point taken

"Thanks"

she nodded and walked away. i walked into the blaring music and hot sticky bodies of the people who were dancing to it i looked up and saw three men laughing and smoking cigars and drinking. i needed to get up there or somewhere i could shoot. i felt something in my back though

"Move towards the door now" i turned round and saw a man with blonde hair "Now" he hissed "Or you'll never see your friend again"

shit! now what the fuck do i do.

**Edward's POV**

I drove towards the place where he said it would be and parked up. i slid the circle thing to the side and climbed down the ladders. i walked in and saw everyone wearing black, i looked down and saw i was wearing blue jeans and a white top. everyone was looking at me weird, i rolled my eyes and tsrated to look round, i swear i saw Bella in the corner of my eye but i carried on knowing she wouldn't come here.

i walked up the stairs which was marked VIP i saw a group of guys sitting down and laughing and playing cards.

"Sorry sir, this is a private area"

"I thnk you can make an exception for me" i tried to get passed but he grabbed the collers of my shirt.

"It's fine Paul, he can come through"

a man with black hair said he indicated for me to take a seat with them "I'm sorry for Paul, he still hasn't come to terms of living in jail for manslaughter"

i widened my eyes a bit and the man laughed.

"My name is Aro Volturi, yours?"

"Edward Cullen"

they glared and then i felt a whack in the back of my head. i felt dizzy and sick, i felt my hands being tied to my back and then something across my mouth. i was flung into the back of a truck i looked to my side once they had shut the doors. i squinted and it was the figure of a sleeping woman, i widened my eyes and saw it was Bella.

* * *

Please review and i'll update sooner :p

Twilighterheart xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**as promised i have been working on little ideas for the following stories **

**An Affair to remember **

**Corrupting Innocence (alot of chapters shall be posted for this)**

**Two households**

**Mistress**

**Over Again **

**Sisters**

**All that i'm living for**

**i hope you like this chapter, ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV **

I woke up with both of the ache in my arms and head, i felt my hands had been chained together at the top of my head i struggled and felt the cold metal dig into my flesh causing my skin to break but not enough to cut the skin so blood came out. i shook my head to regain some vision as my sight was slightly blurring having no light did nothing to help the situation. i looked to the far wall and saw someone looking at me, i would have panicked if i didn't know that he was also chained up.

"Bella? you awake?"

i furrowed my eyebrows to see or hear if my hearing was playing tricks on me, that sounded like Edward

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Thank god you've been out for a while"

"What?..." i was about to ask what was he doing here, how they had come to capture him also

"I went to the club because my contact had told me they were located here"

"Edward, i think your family is safe as are you sort of" i saw him better now i could tell through the dark he had a cut eyebrow

"Why do they want me though, why do they want you?"

"They don't want you Edward, they want me for my information"

"Fuck" he hissed

"Edward, whatever they do to me for the information, don't flinch ok? of they catch on we're together it will work to their advantage"

he nodded but frowned as he did, i could tell he really hated the idea of him not being able to protect me.

the door opened and revealed a dirty looking man he got a whip from the table and walked up to me

"Isabella Swan, you shall tell us each piece of information you have on all of the families"

"Piss off" i hissed he glared and whipped my back, i didn't make a noise not wanting to give him the pleasure of him being able to hurt me i quickly looked at Edward who was glaring at the man who was hurting me

"Tell us the information" he hissed again

"Fuck you" he grabbed something of the side of the table and brought it to me stomach. i bit my lip to stop screaming, he had scraped a blade across the side of my stomach, ripping my shirt, with teeth on the edge of the blade, making the pain ten times worse.

**Edward's POV**

My hands gripped the chains which confined me to the wall from preventing me from killing the bastard who was hurting my Bella, i tried not to flinch as he tortured her. after running the blade across her stomach i saw the exposed flesh and also saw the pervert run his hand across her stomach she managed to get close enough to head but him i smirked but worried for her, he yelped in pain and turned to her slapping her in the face she spit out the blood on the floor.

"I'll be back shortly" he grumbled

"Can't wait" Bella said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she said it earning him to give her another slap which made my blood boil. he slammed the iron door shut leaving me to hear a weeping Bella

"Bella love?"

"It's fine it just" she hissed and closed her eyes "It stings" she looked at me with sad eyes

i tried to get my hands out of the chains for the hundredth time and i noticed blood leaving my system because of my cut wrists from the chains. but they were slipping through. one two yanks i got the first chain free leaving me to try andf get my other hand out of the chain which was covered in my blood. i managed to set my ankles free and walk over to Bella, trying to ignore the burning pain in my wrists.

"It's no good" she sighed, i could feel her eyes on me "I love you Edward"

i looked at her, stopping my movements "Don't" i half hissed and half plead "Don't speak like this is the last time we'll see each other" i yanked the chains trying to get them off the wall but it was no good

"Edward, you can get out you can get our families to help me"

"No, they could have done...something to you, they could kill you Bella" i looked at her with sad eyes trying to still set her free

"Edward, love, please go and get our families" i let go of her chains and rubbed my hands over my face "Edward. if you don't get back in time" my eyes shot open and looked at her face "I just want to tell you i love you and your the best thing which has happened in my life, i wish we could have had longer with each other and we would have just put the stupid arguments with our families behind us, i'm sorry Edward, but if i don't get out of here, i want you to meet someone, i want you to try and move on without me because i don't want you miserable"

i shook my head and felt the tears sting my eyes i blinked and one tear fell, i saw Bella was crying also i touched our foreheads and connected our lips, making sure i cradled her face absorbing every last detail of her, the way her face was shaped the way she had a little mole on the side of neck which was shaped like a heart, i felt her heart flutter with our kiss and knew i had her heart and she had mine. We heard a bang outside which brought us out of the kiss.

"Go Edward before you get caught" she begged i took the tracking device out of my jacket pocket and stuck it on the necklace i gave her all those years ago it was a little circle which could easily fit inside the ring and not be noticed "Just in case anything happens" i kissed her once before looking in her eyes and seeing hers full of pain and i knew mine were the same, i almost broke down knowing this could be the last time i would see her...no i wouldn't let that happen.

"Go" she whispered "There's a door which is guarded on the second right hand corridor, i saw it as we were brought in here i saw an alley way as the door closed, go please Edward"

i nodded and kissed her lips one more time before running out, being careful there was no one out side the door. i rushed to the door which Bella told me about, rubbing my wrists as they stung even more. i turned the corner and saw the man with a gun he pointed at me but i threw my knife to his forehead managing to get a bulls eye right in the middle of his forehead. i grabbed his gun and raced outside of the street only to realize this was the bit, on the opposite side of the road, where we held the meetings. they had been watching us for years maybe. i couldn't think about that i saw a black BMW outside, i smashed the glass and got in managing to hot wire successfully i raced home to tell them about the location of where the bastards were and hopefully save my Bella from getting harmed, for the first time in my life, i prayed, i prayed nothing bad would happen to Bella and everything would be fine.

* * *

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Bella's POV

Once Edward had gone i now waited for the torture i made on others. they said they wanted the information i knew which information they needed, one's which could hurt the families, black mail the families. When i said i knew all of the secrets i didn't just mean our family. i knew the secrets of all mafia families.

i heard the stell doors and reveal the bastard which hurt me before, i was glad Edward was gone, i didn't need to worry about him becuase i knew he was safe

"Where's the other one" he shouted, looking at the chains where they had effortlessly tried to keep Edward

"Other what?" i tilted my head and pretended to not know who he was talking about

"You know who!" he grabbed my neck "where's the boy?"

i shrugged and he got the whip from the side to his my back i closed my eyes and focused on something else

_Flashback_

_i was doing my work when i caught glimpse on Edward, he was looking at me but when i looked up he blushed and looked down, it had been one week since our 'wedding' and we hadn't had chance to see each other yet. i wanted to tell him about the thing i saw but i didn't know how, how could i tell him something like that? i shook the thoughts aside and carried on with my work, our teacher Mrs. Polly had decided to let us go to lunch early, i felt a peace of paper sneak it's way into my hands and it said _

_Meet me near the park swings - E _

_i looked up at Edward and he smiled, i blushed and i heard him chuckle. _

_AT THE SWINGS _

_Edward was pushing me up more so it felt like i was flying i leaned my head back and pointed my legs forward i saw Edward laugh behind me as he stood on the ground and waited for me to return to him, i was glad we were together like this, that is until it was all spoilt _

_"Isabella Marie Swan you get off that swing now and come here" i recognized my fathers angry voice and i tried my best to stop, but with me being so high i had to gradually slow myself so my body was entirely stilled. until eventually i came to a stop i heard my father speak to Edward _

_"Don't go near my daughter again, Cullen" he snarled to the 5 year old boy who was clearly upset and outraged we couldn't talk ever again. my daddy held my hand and pulled me out of the park, i took one last look at Edward and blew him a kiss he smiled sadly and waved and blew me a kiss as well_

_End of flashback _

He had stopped hurting me and my senses were everywhere, i couldn't really register the fact i might die here, i kept on thinking of my family of how i betrayed them but never once doubting my love for Edward, the one person who i truly loved. i closed my eyes and went to my happy place as he started to slash my back with a knife i wouldn't cry, that was what was chanting through my head as i thought of my favorite place with Edward.

We would get married and raise our children somewhere quiet, somewhere , where no-one would be able to find us and having the peace of mind of non of our three children ever getting hurt. o how i wish that would come true but i knew now, even though i hate to admit it, my time might be over as i saw a gun at the other side of the table, which wasn't there before.

"My boss says i have to kill you at 5:00, it's 4:30 now little girl so start saying your hail Mary's for forgiveness for your sins" he laughed and walked out of the room again. the tears which were wanting to come out of my eyes were just at the edge but i couldn't cry, i wouldn't cry. i've spent my life thinking to myself to be strong for everyone around me and look where that's go me, i've been strong for everyone apart for myself, the secrets i have held were useless now no-one would know. but i would have liked to have told my family and Edward's family of the secret which drove us all apart from our best friends. i drifted my thoughts to Edward and wished him safety now.

Edward's POV

My heart thumped against my chest as i approached my house i didn't even think i just leapt into my house and found my mother and father sitting at the sofa

"Edward, where the hell..." my father started but i didn't have time for this

"I found where they are but we need to go now becuase they might move"

"Stay here with Alice" Carlisle got up and grabbed his guns i saw our cousin and his friends from other mafia families come down and saw what was going on, they already had their guns and we got in my car. we sped back to the destination, explaining everything along the way

"Isabella Swan is there, why?" my cousin asked

"Becuase apparently she knows information which can be useful to them which means it may cause even more problems fro us" i tried to sound like i was caring for whatever secrets were in my family than i did for my Bella, god i hope she's alright, if she's in any worse condition then i left her i'll kill all of them with my bare hands, i just hope we were on time

Bella's POV

The sound of my breathing was the only thing which echoed in the room. the load noise of the metal doors opened and in entered the guy who was about to kill me

"5:00 little girl" he grabbed the gun and walked towards me, he put the gun to my head "Any last words"

"I'll save you a seat in hell" i spat at him and he growled, he readied the gun and as he put his finger on the trigger i heard some shootings somewhere else. Edward. was all i thought, he had managed to come back in time the man left me, not bothering to lock the door behind him anymore, someone shot him and i saw it was Edward

"Bella" he sighed, he ran up to me and undid the chins using the gun for help "O, i'm so sorry i left you here" her kissed my bruised lips and i whimpered becuase of the pain "Sorry, come on let's go" he picked me up bridal style and ran us out of the room. that was the last thing i remember before falling into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella? can you here us?"

"Maybe we should get her to a hospital" i heard a girls voice say, Rosalie?

"Hang on, her eys are opening"

i opened my eyes to the bright surroundings and flinched "God that's bright" i moaned i heard a sigh of relief and knew it was Edward, but he was distant, where were we?

"Bella, your home" i saw my dad at the side, i sat up and realized someone had changed me

"I did the changing" i looked up and Rose really was there "I managed to get the horrible stuff done from your back"

i flinched again as i realized the pain in my back was worse, my hair fell across my shoulders and i looked up and saw Edward at the corner looking like he was about to cry, i sat up and walked to him

"Bella, where are you going" i ignored Emmett's question and stood in front of Edward i looked at him lovingly and his eyes shown understanding, he smiled a bit i tip toed and kissed his lips

"WHAT THE HELL!" everyone roared i tangled my fingers into Edward's hair and he held his hands on my hips lightly, i loved him more for knowing every part of my body, which parts hurt and which didn't. we pulled away and i turned to our shock families our hands were entwined

"Isabella how dare you" My father shouted "How long has this been going on!" he demanded

"About a month" god was it really a month already? "But i think it's time everyone knows the truth of why this family has been at war" i said

"O please tell us then Isabella, of why you and my son have been seeing each other for the past month"

"Don't talk to her like that" Edward hissed but i held his arm so he couldn't go any further

"Of all people i would have expected you to know of things being forbidden Carlisle"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm speaking of yours and Renee's affair"

* * *

**Please review and i'll update on the same day :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_I went upstairs to show mummy of my drawing of our family. I skipped along the halls and went to knock on my mummy's bedroom door but I heard something else. She was moaning she was hurt. Without thinking I opened the door slightly and saw my mummy, she wasn't hurt, she was smiling._

_"O god" she moaned I furrowed my eyebrows I went to open my mouth but I noticed something. My daddy's hair was black, his was blonde. I widened my eyes when he kissed her. Uncle Carlisle was kissing my mummy. I felt tears in my eyes doesn't she love daddy anymore?_

_My mummy brought her leg around __Carlisle__'s hip while he pushed his hips to her she moaned and bit his ear he seemed to like that. I noticed my mummy's skirt was hiked up and Uncle Carlisle's pants were loosened. I felt my lip wobble. I couldn't watch this anymore. I closed the door and walked slowly away. I walked into my room and dropped the picture. We were no longer a loving family. I knew something bad was going to happen I knew it. Just then my daddy passed my door giving me a quick smile. I ran towards him but it was too late he had opened the door and saw them both._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" He roared he banged the door close. I ran to Edward trying to find him. Emmett and James were playing on the play station._

_"Where's Edward?"_

_"He's in the garden" __Alice__ responded. She carried on with Rosalie's toe nails._

_I ran into the garden and saw Edward sitting on the tree where he had given me the ring._

_"Edward" I cried he shot up and hugged me._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Edward I just want you to know you're the most special person to me"_

_"And you're my best friend Bells"_

_I nodded and kissed his lips slightly we both blushed._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too Bella" he hugged me close while I buried my head in the crook of his neck._

_"Edward we're leaving" I heard __Carlisle__ shout_

_"Why are we leaving? Why is my daddy angry Bells?" he asked to himself and me. I didn't tell him he didn't need to know what had just happened._

_"You better go" I sniffed_

"And now you all know the truth" i said, i squeezed Edward's hand and hoped he would understand why i wouldn't tell him, i looked away from everyone else and looked up at Edward who was looking at me sadly

"I'm sorry Bella, you shouldn't have seen that" he kissed my forehead and rubbed by back lightly not too much to rub too hard against my hurting my back. "I'm not mad, so don't worry"

i sighed in relief and relaxed into my understanding boyfriend

"Do you think we're ok with this though" Charlie shouted

"Hey, you kept this from all of us both of you, wait were you still continuing the affair?"

"No" Carlisle shook his head and looked at his crying wife, i knew Esme knew also but she was too in love with him to ever even consider divorcing him.

"But Renee found out Carlisle was considering of moving them somewhere away from here" i spoke, Carlisle looked shocked

"How did you..." he was about to say but i cut him off

"As you already know, i know everything" i shrugged

"I want you out of my house Bella" Charlie sighed and i stiffened, never had i thought my dad would go to that extreme "I thought you were the one person i could trust and you've been dating this boy"

"That boy, happens to be my son and i bet your Bella influenced him" Carlisle roared i looked down sad, i couldn't believe this was happening i expected it to be bad i mean finding out your parents had an affair with other people, but i've just given them a whole new argument. Edward kissed my forehead as the others argued

"You too Edward, i want you out of my site since you are my son i shall give you a head start but if i catch up with you, i'll kill you"

"I'd like to see you try" i snarled

"Isabella" Charlie said in his don't mess with me tone of voice "The same goes with you"

"What, no" my brothers shouted looking at me worried Rose looked like she was about to kill someone and cry

"She's broken the law we've set out for each other i'll give you 1 hour to get your bags, if your still here past that time, you can greet your mother"

i gulped and Edward stepped forward "If you ever threaten her again Charlie i will kill you myself"

"Get out" i grabbed Edward's hand and brought him upstairs.

Edward helped me with my stuff and i breathed in and out to try and prevent the tears that threatened to come out of my eyes Edward noticed this because he cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry"

"No" i shook my head "It was time to tell them but i am sorry your being separated from your family" i said sincerely even though Carlisle said those things

"If they do't respect you or mine decision than there not family love" he kissed my lips once before letting me go making me feel venerable and alone without his touch, i've never felt like this before

"Bella?" i looked to my bedroom door and saw Emmett and James standing there with looks of confusion on their faces. Edward grabbed my full and complete bag and walked past my brothers who gaye him no mind and walked down stairs to start the car.

"Why?" Emmett asked hugging me "Bells why would you do it baby sis" i closed my eyes

"If it were rose brother bear, you'd understand it was nothing you had control over, i'm completely his Em, i love him" i turned my attention to James "I'm sorry" he nodded and gave me a tight hug

"Please look after yourself sis"

"I will"

i walked down stairs and saw Esme's crying face as she hugged her son "Be careful"

"I will" Edward repeated my words from earlier, he pulled back and i walked out of the door. i saw we were taking his car which was more convenient.

"You ready" Edward opened my door and i nodded

"As, i'll ever be" i responded.

i took one last look at my house and silently prayed i would come back one day.

**THE END**

**WELL ALMOST ;)**


	23. NOTICE

NOTICE

There will be a sequel to this but for now i'm concentrating on the stories which need finshing and then i'll start the sequel :)

Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing :)

Twilighterheart xxxx


	24. New Divide

**New Divide**

The sequel to Two households - Bella and Edward have set up a life of their own and are still madly in love but with the air still lingering on the new mafia coven it is not only them who Bella and Edward have to face...it's their own flesh and blood as a whole new world breaks out leaving Bella and Edward stunned as they have to shoot at their own families. : HUMAN

Hi i'm sure loads of you lovely people have seen this advertised on my page anyway but i wanted to put it on the Two Households stpry anyway ;)

Because i might be awile with my other stories here's a little teaser of New Divide

"Come on Edward" i panted, my body felt like it was on fire, my heart was ready to burst itself out of my chest, my whole body was covered in sweat.

"O god Bella" He panted as well, he moved faster and harder than i had seen him, i laughed as he tackled me to the floor

"You cheater" i panted, running a hand through my hair as i looked up at Edward, we had just finshed our Morning work out, rnning through the woods near our home in Seattle. It had been three months and me and Edward hadn't heard a word from our family, i guess they still couldn't come to terms with me and Edward. The very thought saddened me. Edward gave me a cheaky smile, his eyes sparkled with playfulness as he looked at me adoringly

"I don't cheat Miss Swan, i would never think about taking out a wounderful woman like you" he kissed me once before pulling back and looking at me, his hands either side of me "Exspacially one with such a fine, toned ass"

I laughed and brought him down for another kiss "What am i going to do with you Edward Cullen" i shook my head, he tapped his chin and pretended to look deep in thought,

"Well, there's some bits of our house we haven't chirstened yet" he winked.

Hope you liked it, spread the word about the teaser :) btw some people voted for me to post Diamond Man Chapter 1 up, i just wanted to point out it's on my new page on The writers Coffee shop Libary, my pen name is SatansDarkAngel, check it out.

Twilighterheart xxxx

p.s Sorry about spelling mistakes, i just thought it up right now :D


End file.
